Destino Magico
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: Epoca mediaval, no solo se caracteriza por su economica, politica y rango social. Habia algo mas que estaba presente en cada uno de los habitantes del reino, la magia, hechiceria y otras creencias eran prohibidas por la Inquisición. Juvia Loxar sufrio mucho a tan corta edad y mas cuando su amiga desaparecio, pero esto cambiara al conocer a un chico y su nuevo hogar.
1. Chapter 1: Desgracia

Nueva historia, primero debemos aclarar ciertos parámetros para comprender bien la historia.

Letra normal: diálogos, narraciones, etc.

Letra cursiva: titulo de libros y narraciones del libro en sí.

"entre comillas": pensamientos.

Letra negra: yo hablando xD

Ahora empezemos con esta fantástica historia

Capitulo 1: Desgracia

Época medieval, donde la sociedad estaba dividida en diferentes niveles, campesinos, nobles, y la más alta de todas, la realeza. Se caracterizaba por sus grandes familias, los monasterios, y sobre todo, la Iglesia. Esta tenia gran poder junto a la realeza, influía en ella y cualquiera que tratase de oponerse a ella en cualquier tipo era castigado, sentenciado, privado de su libertad, e incluso llegaba hasta la muerte. Pero de lo que más se temía era de la Inquisición, eran los más crueles, no creían que grupos de personas que se reunían varias veces cada cierto tiempo, no tramaban nada bueno, muchas personas habían muerto a manos de ellos, durante más de 30 años se perdieron vidas de al menos 350.000 personas, muchas eran culpables, unas inocentes, y otras, involucradas indirectamente en aquel problema.

La Inquisición estaba en contra de cualquier tipo de "secta" que tratase de oponerse a sus ideales, pero, qué culpa tenían aquellos seres inocentes de su poder, de su origen, era algo de su sangre, muchos de ellos habían muertos, seres de luz que fueron juzgados de la peor manera. Deberían haber aniquilado a esos que querían ser como ellos, haciendo ritos y pactos con el peor de los demonios, seres oscuros que solo buscaban el mal e iban en contra de toda la verdad. La magia y la hechicería no estaban en lo mejor de sus días, pero todo eso cambiarias pronto.

El reino de Fiore era uno de los más poderosos que existían, un gran continente con tremendo poder adquisitivo, político, económico, social y religioso. Los reyes decidían casi todo acerca de su reino con la ayuda de la Inquisición, pero eran los más respetados. A pesar de eso, había ciertos pueblos que aún no disponían de tanta riqueza, hasta pequeñas villas de bajo mundo, pero no era de preocupación para los altos reyes.

El pueblo de Magnolia, un lugar donde habitaban los mayores comerciantes y campesinos del reino, sin embargo eran bastante humildes y había pocas familias reconocidas. La nobleza vivía cerca del castillo real y de la Iglesia, pero algunos decidieron alejarse de aquellos lugares donde muchas veces había problemas, además se querían alejar de las malas lenguas, no soportaban el hecho de que todo lo que hicieran fuera mal hablado por gente del lugar y por otras grandes familias. Este fue el caso de los Heartfilia y de los Loxar, que decidieron mudarse a casas bien hechas y con arquitectura de la época, se ubicaron en este pueblo, debido a eso Magnolia gano algo más de estatus social, llenándose así de muchos mercados. Las casas de ambas familias estaban algo distante pero eso no impedía que se vieran y que sus dos hijas fueran grandes amigas.

-Juvia, ¿te gusta este lugar?- pregunto una chica de 8 años, rubia y de ojos castaños, llevaba un vestido rosa y su cabello estaba atado, dejando pequeños mechones sueltos.

-Juvia solo tiene que acostumbrarse, después de todo fue decisión de nuestros padres venir a vivir a este sitio- dijo sonriendo. –Después de todo tu jardín es muy grande y puedo visitarte y jugar contigo allí- dijo la chica de cabello azul, lo tenía algo corto y llevaba un vestido celeste.

-Sera muy divertido jugar allí, hay muchas flores que quiero que veas- dijo Lucy, la única hija de la familia Heartfilia.

Pero mudarse tampoco fue algo tan bueno, poco tiempo después la madre de Lucy empeoro, ella tenía una enfermedad desde nacimiento y su promedio de vida era muy corto, sin embargo pudo cumplir 27 años, casarse, tener una dulce niña de ya 9 años y haber vivido feliz con esas personas que llenaban su existencia de alegría. Lucy lloraba horas enteras por la muerte de su madre, su padre se había vuelto muy frio con ella, desde el principio era así pero ahora la situación estaba fuera de control. Poco a poco lo supero y después volvió a sonreír.

Para Juvia tampoco fue lo mejor, cuando faltaba poco para su cumpleaños número 12, su mayordomo y su mejor amigo, Gajeel Redfox, le dio la peor noticia que pudo escuchar una chica de su edad. Sus padres se fueron unos días a un pueblo vecino pero fueron atacados por unos ladrones y estos al tratar de defenderse murieron ambos en ese terrible incidente. Juvia sufría como nunca, toda su felicidad se había esfumado. La dulce chica de cabellos azules le pidió a su mayordomo que la llevara donde Lucy, llevaba ya 4 meses sin verla y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca. Pero otra noticia le desgarraría el alma.

Al llegar al lugar no pudo llorar en los brazos su mejor amigo y fiel mayordomo, al ver la casa algo descuidada y totalmente abandonada, su amiga no estaba, ni tampoco su "tío", el padre de Lucy.

-El señor Heartfilia entro en un estado de locura, desperdicio toda su fortuna y fue llevado al manicomio, pero de la chica no se sabe nada, desapareció. Algunos dicen que se fue con un familiar lejano, es todo lo que se-le explico el jardinero que trabajaba en aquella casa, cuando aún tenía vida.

Gajeel llevo a Juvia de regreso y la chica se apoyó totalmente en él, estaba devastada, sus padres, su mejor amiga, todo se había esfumado. Toda su felicidad se había extinguido.

-Tengo algo que te animara- le dijo el mayordomo a la chica.

Caminaron unas escaleras debajo de la casa, su casa, la familia Loxar, llegaron a una puerta. Juvia recordaba que le decía que era una especie de biblioteca que algún día irían a visitar juntos porque aún no encontraba la llave de esa puerta.

-Yo tengo la llave desde hace 2 años, tu padre me la dio el día que la encontró y me dijo que si algún día llegara a pasarle algo te trajera aquí para que olvidaras tus penas- dijo conmoviendo a la chica que sufría en silencio.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, muchos muebles de una librería se encontraban ahí repletos de libros, era un salón bastante grande y una mesa donde se encontraban montones de papeles, libros y tinta para escribir.

-Aquí venia tu padre en las noches a escribir, el siempre soñó con ser escritor- dijo recordándolo nostálgicamente.

-Esto es asombroso- dijo Juvia admirando aquel lugar, solo faltaba un poco de limpieza y estaría como nuevo, sus padres siempre le leían desde pequeña y eso era algo que a ella le encantaba hacer con ellos.

-Juvia- dijo llamando la atención de la chica –Esta llave te pertenece ahora y por siempre, cuídala, puedes venir todas las veces que quieras, pero te advierto una cosa, si encuentras algo fuera de lo común no lo comentes con nadie, no se lo digas a nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene que saberlo- expreso muy serio Gajeel.

Juvia asintió y así ese día hicieron una promesa.

A la chica le tomo 3 días poder acomodar todo y limpiar bien ese salón, un salón para ella, un salón que le había dejado su padre, no quiso explorar nada ni leer nada, quería convertir de ese lugar su propio espacio para luego sentarse a leer todo lo que su padre le había dejado.

Finalmente el día había llegado, agarro una caja que estaba a un lado de uno de los estantes y se sentó cerca de una de las antorchas para que estas le proporcionaran más luz, la abrió y ojeo rápidamente los libros, eran los cuentos que sus padres le leían cuando era más pequeña. Juvia no pudo evitarlo, lloro abrazando esos libros y se dispuso a leerlos, eran cerca de 20 libros que le tomo un par de días leer, no eran tan extensos, eran más bien cuentos para niños, mitos, leyendas, entre otras cosas, pero sin duda alguno que otro le llamaba más la atención, eran aquellos libros que tratasen de magia, desde muy pequeña se mostraba interesada en esas cosas, y claro que estaba al pendiente de la situación del país.

"La magia existe, y se puede usar para el bien" pensó.

Poco a poco Juvia pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca de su padre que en cualquier otra parte de su casa. Cuando termino el primer estante que eran más cuentos, decidió ir al segundo, eran libros más gruesos y se veía que tenía muchos años. Agarro temerosa de un libro verde escarlata con letras doradas.

_Historia de la Magia _

Juvia quedo algo asustada al leer el título de ese libro, su padre no solo le gustaban los libros con cuentos fantásticos, sino libros reales que hablaran de eso. "¿En que estaba pensando mi padre al tener uno de esos libros aquí?". Miro y saco más libros de aquel estante.

_Hechicería, Magia Blanca, Magia Negra y sus más oscuros secretos, la vida de un mago en altamar, La brujería: algo más que un rito, Elementos prohibidos… _

Juvia no podía creer lo que estaba en sus manos, las cosas prohibidas, lo que la gente era cuidadosa al hablar de esos temas, todo estaba en sus manos, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y algo asustada.

Noto que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, había estado ahí mucho rato y no sabía realmente si ya era el atardecer o si ya era de noche, aparto aquellos libros y el dejo en la mesa. Escucho un toque en la puerta y sabía que era él.

-Gajeel, lo siento me distraje mucho- dijo cabizbaja.

-No hay problema, espero te estés divirtiendo- le sonrió.

Juvia no podía quitar la cara que tenía, se sentía bastante preocupada, cosa que el fiel mayordomo pudo notar.

-Ya te distes cuenta ¿verdad?- dijo el chico.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo- dijo Juvia.

-Hay algo que debo advertirte- se puso en frente de ella –Debes cumplir con tu promesa, y todo lo que está escrito en esos libros, es totalmente verdadero- dijo asustando un poco a la chica.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Todo a su debido momento, por lo pronto vamos a cenar- le dijo y ella obedeció a su orden.

_La magia tiene sus inicios desde tiempos prehistóricos, sin duda estas primeras personas fueron los primeros sacerdotes, chamanes, brujos y médicos o curanderos de aquellas tribus primitivas. Magia son las artes, conocimientos y prácticas con que se pretende producir resultados contrarios a las leyes naturales conocidas valiéndose de ciertos actos o palabras, o bien con la intervención de seres fantásticos. La magia sería una forma de pensar que permea el pensamiento y a veces la vida del individuo, desde simplemente elegir un color determinado a una vocación. _

_Lo inexplicable puede ser «mágico». A veces para referirse a sentimientos como el amor, la felicidad, cuando hay algo que no se puede definir «hay magia». _

-Extracto del libro_ Historia de la Magia_-

**N.A: Hola que tal como les parece esta nueva historia? Seguro se preguntara… DONDE ESTA EL GRUVIA?, DONDE ESTA EL NALU? Con calma, vamos paso a paso. Primero lo primero, la introducción xD ahora a ver. Cuando digo extractos del libro…. Tiene ciertas palabras mias y lo demás internet /o/ viva google (¿) esta historia vino a mi como una luz al hablar con una fangirl de aquí en fanfiction en mi cuenta de twitter que solo lo estaba usando para hablar conmigo porque no tiene a mas nadie *´* es genial xD bueno saludos a ella que fue genial ya que hablar con ella hizo que esta historia llegara a mi, bueno comentarios? Sugerencias? Reviews? Nesecito saber que piensan ya que es una historia bastante misteriosa y llena de magia y ocultismo y no se si a mi fieles lectoras(es) gruvisticos les agrade esto. Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2: Gremio de Magos

Primero debemos aclarar ciertos parámetros para comprender bien la historia.

Letra normal: diálogos, narraciones, etc.

Letra cursiva: titulo de libros y narraciones del libro en sí.

"entre comillas": pensamientos.

Letra negra: yo hablando xD

Ahora disfruten del capitulo

Capitulo 2: Gremio de Magos

_La Magia Negra y la Magia Blanca si bien vienen de la misma energía, distan en propósitos y medios de proceder. Una de las cosas que debemos comprender, es en cómo y qué se diferencia la magia blanca de la magia negra, para poder estar seguros de lo que hacemos cuando trabajamos con la energía._

_La oración en la Magia Negra es la pasividad y la destrucción, en una actitud de humillación y de culto. La oración en la Magia Blanca es el trabajo y la creación, en una actitud de determinación y respeto. El discípulo de la Magia Negra hace el mal con la esperanza de que algo bueno saldrá de ella a través de una milagrosa violación de las leyes de la naturaleza._

_El discípulo de la Magia Blanca hace una buena acción, aceptando un esfuerzo que será apreciado como libre de mal de acuerdo a las leyes de la naturaleza (o la religión en el caso que sea creyente). Los practicantes de la magia negra amplían su culto para someter a los infieles a su credo (o a su capricho), humillando y degradando a otras personas. Los practicantes de la magia blanca extienden su religión para prestar sus creencias a las críticas de otras personas, por la liberación y el mejoramiento de sí mismos._

_Los creyentes de la magia negra son los esclavos de sus dioses._

_Los creyentes de la magia blanca son los seguidores de su Dios_

_Estas dos magias coexisten en tradiciones instituidas y las religiones. Son dos polos opuestos de comportamiento entre los que están cada uno de nuestros actos. La magia negra siempre gana en apariencia, que se ve típicamente glorificada por los ritos formales y promesas sorprendentes que nos encandilan._

-Extracto del _libro Los dos Mundos de la Magia_-

Juvia se estaba acostumbrando a estar todos los días encerradas en esa biblioteca, se encontraba fascinada con tanto que leer, le encantaba estar ahí, se sentía cerca de su padre y la ayudaba a olvidar sus penas. Había leído ya al menos 10 libros enteros y aunque algunos le aterraban ya que Gajeel le había dicho que todo era cierto, no se atrevía a preguntarle más.

La chica de cabellos azules pudo divisar algo extraño en los estantes, era algo que no parecía un libro, era más bien una caja. Ella se acercó y li agarro, abrió la caja y vio una carta sellada, la cogió con sus manos llenas de polvo y la abrió.

_Querida Juvia,_

Si estás leyendo esto significa que algo ha pasado, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Espero que te encuentres con bien y que todo este como lo planee. Primero que todo debes cumplir con la promesa de no hablar con nadie extraño de esto, esta biblioteca es la clave de tu futuro, por favor cuídala, está llena de verdades y sabiduría, para ti, mi querida hija. Lo que está envuelto en mantas dentro de esta caja es un cuento que yo cree, espero sea de tu agrado y puedas comprenderlo algún día. Pero veras, no todo es tan fácil, pues este manuscrito lo leerás solamente el día de tu cumpleaños número 17. Esa será la edad adecuada para leerlo. Si tratas de leerlo antes me voy a decepcionar mucho de ti y sé que eso no lo vas a permitir. Cuando cumplas 17 léelo a gusto, si por el momento ya tienes esa edad, pues a disfrutar.

Te quiere,  
Tu padre. 

Juvia empezó a sollozar, estaba muy contenta al saber que su padre había dejado algo especial para ella, y más que al fin su padre por fin había podido escribir algo, estaba segura que cuando cumpliera sus 17 años, lloraría feliz leyendo aquel manuscrito.

-4 años después**-  
**  
Algo que se había notado en estos últimos 4 años era que el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos azules ya no era más una niña, el desarrollo ya era notable en su cuerpo, era una de las mujeres más bellas que podrías haber encontrado. Su cabello había crecido hasta más abajo de sus hombres y llevaba bellas ondas en las puntas. Gajeel siempre se reía diciendo que su pequeña niña había crecido bastante, en una mujer fuerte y hermosa, y estaba orgulloso de eso.

-Juvia necesito que vayas al monasterio a dejar estas donaciones al sacerdote Makarov- le decía Gajeel mientras la chica desayunaba.

-¿Porque no vas tú?- pregunto Juvia.

-Tengo otros asuntos que atender, además, necesitas salir a caminar y distraerte un poco, estas algo pálida por la falta de sol- dijo el mayordomo en tono preocupado.

-Está bien- suspiro -Solo lo hare porque tú me lo pides- dijo finalmente.

Al terminar el desayuno ella subió a su cuarto y empezó a arreglarse para salir, no le gustaba tanto peinarse para hacerlo ya que su cabello tenia lindas formas y su cara era muy bonita para ponerse maquillaje. Solo se puso un poco de polvo y algo de fragancia de la mejor calidad, después de todo pertenecía a los Loxar, una noble familia bastante adinerada. Gajeel era el mejor amigo de su padre y lo dejo a cargo de la herencia y administración de la casa hasta que ella tuviese alguien con quien casarse.

Juvia se miró al espejo y se veía hermosa, y más con ese vestido blanco que había escogido con lindos encajes azulados. Salió apresurada porque hacia bastante que no salía sola, le aviso a Gajeel que ya se iba y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Juvia caminaba feliz por las calles de Magnolia con un par de paquetes en las manos dirigiéndose al monasterio de mismo nombre. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía al sacerdote, aprovecharía para rezar un poco por las almas de sus padres, que descansaban en paz.

Llego al monasterio y entro en busca del sacerdote, lo encontró en la capilla.

-Oh, Juvia ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- le dijo sonriendo el sacerdote.

-Sacerdote Makarov, he venido aquí para traerle unas donaciones de parte de Gajeel- le dijo entregando los paquetes.

-El siempre tan bueno con nosotros- dijo Makarov sonriendo agarrando los paquetes.

-El siempre tan dulce- dijo la peli azul.

-¿Viniste a rezar?- le pregunto el sacerdote, era bastante mayor y no era muy alto, todo su poco cabello era blanco.

-Así es- afirmo.

Makarov la dejo sola para que  
tuviera algo de privacidad para poder estar a solas y concentrarse mejor en sus oraciones.

Llevaba un rato ahí murmurando sus oraciones en silencio, pero un ruido  
la interrumpió.

Un chico apuesto estaba en la entrada de la capilla mirándola fijamente, era un chico pelinegro con una mirada seria, vestido con un chaleco bastante largo y de color blanco. La chica se sonrojo porque llevaban bastantes minutos mirándose de aquella mirada. Se sintió un poco incomoda.

-Perdón si te he interrumpido- se disculpó el chico.

-¿Usted quiere algo con Juvia?- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Juvia?- dijo -¿Ese es tu nombre?- le pregunto.

-¿Usted trabaja aquí?- pregunto la chica.

-Primero respóndeme a mí y luego te responderé a ti- dijo entrando a la pequeña capilla del monasterio.

-Sí, Juvia es mi nombre- dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras el chico se acercaba a ella.

-Yo trabajo aquí, ayudo al sacerdote en algunos encargos- dijo respondiéndole su pregunta.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- le pregunto la chica.

-Gray- respondió.

La chica le pareció algo raro poder hablar con él con cierta naturalidad, como si lo hubiese conocido hace tiempo, sentía una sensación muy agradable al hablar con él; por poco que fueron las palabras ella se sintió a gusto con él.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, espero verte por aquí- y le dedico una sonrisa solamente para ella.

Juvia le agradeció y se marchó del monasterio. Los rayos del sol tocaban su piel y el viento hacia mover su ondeado cabello. Era un buen día después de todo, lo único que le faltaba era ir a la biblioteca debajo de su casa y leer un rato pero prefirió quedarse un poco más divagando por las calles comprando algunas frutas para luego comérselas a gusto con sus libros en la soledad de aquel salón dejado especialmente para ella.

-¿Así que te distes cuenta al saber su nombre no?- dijo un chico que espiaba a Gray y a Juvia mientras hablaban.

-¿Espiándome otra vez?- dijo desafiándolo.

-No tenemos permitido hablarle a la gente que visita al maestro ni tampoco los que vienen a rezar, al menos que sea necesario- le advirtió.

-No tenemos nada de que temer, después de todo es ella- lo miro desafiante.

-Independientemente si sea ella o no, no lo hagas de nuevo Gray- le dijo el chico de cabellos rosados.

-Natsu, incluso sin saber su nombre era más que obvio de que era ella- suspiro -¿acaso no sentiste su poder mágico?- le pregunto al chico en tono burlón.

-Ella no se ha dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de poder que tiene- le respondió -Por lo pronto no nos acerquemos a ella, es algo que el maestro decidirá después- se voltio -Vámonos Gray, el maestro nos está llamando a una reunión- dicho esto Gray lo siguió hasta el más profundo sótano del monasterio.

Había que bajar unas cuantas escaleras y caminar unos largos pasillos para llegar a aquel sótano que estaba acondicionado para que la gente estuviese cómoda ahí. Tenía cierto aspecto sombrío y era iluminado por antorchas y un gran candelabro de bronce en lo más alto de aquella habitación, más que un sótano o habitación, era una gran sala de reuniones.

Gray tomo asiento cerca de Natsu y pudieron ver al maestro acercarse junto a otras personas conocidas para ellos.

-Me alegro que estén todos aquí, tenemos buenas noticias y malas noticias- les dijo el maestro y sacerdote Makarov al estar en frente de todos.

-Maestro, cuéntenos por favor la mala primero- le pidió una chica de cabellos blanco y vestido rosa.

-El gremio oscuro Naked Mummy fue aniquilado totalmente por la Inquisición- dijo el maestro.

Todos quedaron atónitos, aunque estaban aliviados de que un gremio de magia oscura ahora ya no existe, no les agrado la idea de que la Inquisición fuese el culpable de aquel terrible acto.

-Esto solo quiere decir una cosa- respiro –Ya saben de la existencia de los gremios que hemos hecho- al revelar esta noticia se escuchaban murmuras en todo el lugar, muchos con miradas de horror y de preocupación.

-Ahora la buena noticia es que tuvimos que hacer una alianza con gremios de magia blanca, estos son Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale, son los más cercanos de aquí y nos apoyaremos en caso de que algún gremio esté en peligro, no podemos permitir que seamos juzgados de esa manera, no queremos sufrir más perdidas- dijo cabizbajo.

-Entonces se está acercando una interesante guerra- dijo Laxus, el nieto de Makarov.

A pesar de que Makarov sea sacerdote, antes de eso tuvo una vida feliz pero por múltiples sucesos hizo que se convirtiera en lo que era en la actualidad y borro datos para salvaguardar su existencia.

-Ya es tiempo de que los reyes abran los ojos, nosotros no somos seres peligrosos- dijo Natsu emocionado.

-Debemos evitar una guerra a toda costa- grito Makarov –Pero si ellos nos atacan entonces no nos quedara otra opción- dijo el maestro muy serio.

El maestro fue llamado para atender unos asuntos del monasterios y dejo a sus magos solos por un rato para que pensaran en tener más cuidado cuando saldrían a la calle o hablaran con otras personas.

-El maestro está evitando una guerra a toda costa pero- dijo una chica preocupada mientras movía sus cartas del tarot.

-¿A qué te refieres Cana?- le pregunto la chica de cabellos blancos llamada Mirajane.

-Las cartas no mienten Mira, puede que a veces lo interprete de otra manera pero me están avisando un peligro, una guerra o podría ser una rebelión- dijo esto en un tono serio. Muchos del gremio estaban pendiente a lo que decía la adivina.

-Entonces cuando llegue el momento, pelearemos juntos, por nuestros derechos, por nuestra vida, porque la magia puede traer felicidad a nuestros corazones- dijo una chica de cabello rojo llamada Erza Scarleth, una de las mejores magas en el gremio de magia blanca, Fairy Tail.

**N.A: Este capitulo llega a ustedes gracias a que ya lo tenia escrito, paso algo que me tiene bastante deprimida y no me ha permitido continuar el fanfic, iba a empezar el capitulo 4 cuando paso lo que paso, espero que esto se pase rápido y que mis sentimientos no se mezclen con el fanfic porque entonces me estaría defraudando a mi misma y a ustedes ya que no quiero abandonar la historia, espero que la inspiración llegue en la semana. Bueno debo decir orgullosamente que SOY LIBRE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD POR DOS SEMANAS *O* asi que espero que este tiempo cuando pase mi depresión logre escribir mucho :D vieron el PV de Fairy Tail y Rave Master? El momento Gruvia? HERMOSO XD MIRENLO quiero agradecer a yagami rin por su apoyo brindado a la historia y como primera en inspirarme a escribir esto xD y a Alex21KHVentus por todo el apoyo que me ha dado por el problema que tuve y por amar mi arte y mis historias, de verdad muchas gracias :D ahora bien lean esto, subireel capitulo 3 solamente si escribo el capitulo 4 que tengo en mente, no creo que demore mucho, total se que esto ya se va a pasar :D (creo u.u) bueno adiós que hablo demasiado .-. **


	3. Chapter 3: El Monasterio

Primero debemos aclarar ciertos parámetros para comprender bien la historia.

Letra normal: diálogos, narraciones, etc.

Letra cursiva: titulo de libros y narraciones del libro en sí.

"entre comillas": pensamientos.

Letra negra: yo hablando xD

Ahora disfruten del capitulo

Capítulo 2: El Monasterio

-Jellal-sama, usted tomara la decisión definitiva- le dijo uno de sus consejeros.

-Es que aún no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que estaban formando gremios?- dijo enojado.

-Ya lo sabemos, lo importante es que sé que usted tomara la decisión correcta- dijo uno de los supremos sacerdotes.

-Entonces no nos queda de otra más que encontrar todos los gremios y acabar con ellos- dicho esto finalizo la reunión.

Jellal Fernandes, estaba al mando de la Inquisición por más de 20 años. Había mandado a matar a más de 200.000 magos y con el exterminio del gremio Naked Mummy esa cifro aumento considerablemente. Él estaba orgulloso de su arduo trabajo y creía firmemente en la palabra de Dios, el aseguraba que los magos tenían pactos con seres infernales y que algún día se juntarían para atacar a los reyes. Con eso en mente, pudo realizar sus obras más siniestras.

"Esto lo hago para corregir mi error, padre"

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto el mayordomo.

-Juvia quiere salir a caminar un rato- le explico a Gajeel.

-Es raro en ti salir sola, ¿Estas segura?- le pregunto.

-Si- sonrió.

Juvia salió de su casa muy alegre, estaba de buen humor, estaba caminando por las calles conocidas pero algo a lo lejos le llamo la atención y fue a ver, era unos músicos que tenía una melodía muy bella. Cuando finalizo la canción ella dejo unas monedas de oro y les dijo a los músicos que le encanto aquella melodía que tenían, ellos le agradecieron. Aquella melodía le recordó a su madre, le pareció haberla escuchado hace tiempo y a su mente le vino el recuerdo de ella. Se puso algo nostálgica y decidió alejarse de aquella multitud de gente.

Seguía caminando sumida en sus pensamientos, recordó a su madre tan dulce como ella, a su padre, que le dejo un tesoro y ella lo cuidaría, a su amiga Lucy, que llevaba años desaparecida y nunca la ha podido encontrar, sin duda era una de las cosas más triste que pudo haberle pasado, pero poco a poco recordó algunas cosas de aquellos libros, a pesar de que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí, aun no había podido finalizar de leer todos los libros que se encontraban allí. Eran demasiados, aun le faltaban una gran cantidad.

Alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que había caminado sin pensar y se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía, camino un poco rápido para ver mejor las cosas y no recordaba nada. Entonces pensó que sería mejor regresar por donde vino, empezó a tener miedo ya que la calle estaba algo solitaria.

-Pero mira la belleza que tenemos aquí- dijo un hombre saliendo de un callejón con 2 hombres más.

-No hay nadie por aquí, será presa fácil- dijo uno de los acompañantes.

-¿Que quieren de Juvia?- pregunto valiente.

-Nada realmente- se acercaron a ella -Solo nos divertiremos- rio a carcajadas.

Juvia no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los acompañantes ya estaba detrás de ella y la jalo al callejón que estaba cerca de ella. Trato de zafarse de du agarre pero aquel hombre era más fuerte que ella. Fue tirada al suelo y el golpe le dolió.

-Creo que nos divertiremos hoy- dijo esto mirando con lujuria la chica. -Tu- dijo llamando a uno de sus hombres -Vigila- luego miro al otro -Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa- le ordeno.

Juvia estaba asustada, ahí sin poder hacer nada, estaba acorralada. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Los dos hombres se abalanzaron contra ella. Una la agarraba y el otro le tocaba los hombros y rasgo sus mangas.

-Espero lo disfrutes, linda señorita- dijo susurrándole al oído mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello.

Uno de sus ayudantes le tapó la boca con un trapo para que no pudiese gritar y la chica solo lloraba. Podía sentir que tocaban sus senos salvajemente. Le empezó a doler y eso que aun la tocaban con ropa.

-Bien quitemos esto- agarro un cuchillo y empezó a romper el vestido de la chica haciendo notar su ropa interior femenina de la época.

-Eres hermosa- dijo el ayudante.

El otro hombre que estaba encima de ella empezó a levantarle el vestido tocando su pierna.

-Llego la hora de la diversión dulzura- dijo esto mientras iba tocando más y más y estaba cerca.  
Solo faltaba un poco más y le podrían quitar la ropa para ellos empezar.

Juvia tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería esto, quería que se alejaran de ella, que desaparecieran, que murieran, se ahogaran o se quemaran vivos, pensó en muchas muertes para estas personas que estaban abusando de ella, se llenó de rabia, enojo, odio, quería detenerlo con todo su corazón. Grito pero el trapo que cubría su boca hacia que no fuera audible a larga distancia, cerró sus ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquellos hombres desaparecieran porque empezaron a tocarla los 3, se sentía sucia, quería desaparecer. Grito una vez más y con sus ojos cerrados pudo notar que no había mas toques, sintió unos gritos de ellos pero tenía miedo de abrirlos.

-Así que realmente lo hiciste- dijo un chico que intervino en el lugar.

Juvia abrió sus ojos asustada y pudo sentarse en el suelo. Vio a Gray, el chico que conoció en el monasterio. Lo miro aliviada. Luego se cubrió con sus brazos, estaba avergonzada y su ropa interior era notable, su vestido estaba sucio y rasgado. Entonces escucho un gemido y miro hacia arriba, observo aterrada la escena.

Sus atacantes estaban encerrados en una especie de burbujas de agua, una prisión de agua. Se estaban quedando sin oxígeno.

Gray se acercó a ella y le quito el trapo de la boca.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz, casi no podía hablar.

-Yo no hice nada, esto lo hiciste tu- le respondió mientras ayudaba a Juvia a levantarse.

-Dejar esto así será un problema- dijo mirando a los hombres que ya uno había muerto por la falta de oxígeno y los otros dos estaban por rendirse.

Gray hizo un movimiento de manos y congelo las burbujas de agua cuando ya ninguno de los 3 se movía. Deshizo las burbujas ya que están eran de hielo. Los hombres cayeron al suelo.

-Realmente esto es un problema- de su chaqueta blanca saco 3 dagas y las enterró en el pecho de los hombres, Juvia vio como lo hacía y se cubrió sus ojos llorando.

-Así nos evitaremos un problema- suspiro viendo a los hombres muertos -Debemos irnos lo mas rápido posible- miro a la chica que lloraba.

Gray se quitó su chaqueta y envolvió a la chica, cubriéndola lo suficiente, Juvia lo miro y lo abrazo mientras lloraba. Gray poso una mano en la cabeza de la chica en forma de consuelo.

-Debemos irnos, debes estar muy asustada- dicho esto cargo a la chica en sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió por pasillos, callejones, debajo de unos puentes y llego al monasterio. Gray entro rápidamente y subieron algunas escaleras pasaron por largos pasillos y luego subió mas y abrió una puerta, parecía una enfermería. La coloco suavemente en la cama y ella solo lo miraba asombrada, de que aquel hombre la cargo fácilmente y corrió como si no pesara nada.

-Hay que hacer algo con los moretones y rasguños que tienes- busco dentro de una caja y saco un trapo y una vasija que lleno de agua.

-Primero hay que limpiarte y además tienes una cortada en el brazo- la chica no se dio cuenta, de seguro era cuando pasaban el cuchillo rasgando su vestido.

-¿Porque vinimos aquí?- pregunto la chica.

-Porque este era el único lugar seguro- dijo mojando el trapo con agua.

Juvia se sentó en la cama y lo miraba haciendo su labor.

-Quítate la chaqueta que hay que limpiarte tus heridas, por muy pequeñas que sean debemos evitar que se infecten- dijo en tono serio.

-Pero- dijo sonrojada -Juvia esta avergonzada- le dijo al chico -Usted no puede verme así, usted es un hombre- dijo la chica preocupada que el chico la viera de esa manera.

-El hombre que te puso a salvo- dijo.

-Pero...-

-Por favor acabemos esto rápido- dijo Gray.

Juvia no le quedo de otra más que ceder. Gray con el trapo empapado de agua limpio la suciedad de la piel de la chica y a quitar la sangre de los rasguños y de la cortada del brazo. Juvia estaba avergonzada y llorando entre sollozos. Aquel hombre la estaba curando y tocando con familiaridad pero no tenía miedo de él. Los recuerdos de aquel acto le hacían poner muy triste. Gray cambio el trapo por otro y le puso medicina e hizo que la piel de Juvia ardiera.

-Aguanta por favor, es para desinfectar- la chica lo miro y asintió. Vendo la cortada que no era muy grave y no había necesidad de cogerle puntos.

-Oye ya no llores, aquí estas segura- dijo al terminar.

-Se supone que debería estar alguna enfermera aquí- le dijo la chica.

-Bueno en estos momentos no se encuentra- dijo guardando las cosas que utilizo para curarla.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto la chica.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta- quito la mirada.

-Pero no es justo, Juvia no entiende- dijo la chica confundida.

-Yo te ayudare a entender- dijo Makarov interrumpiéndoles.

-Maestro- dijo sorprendido Gray.

-Explíquenme ambos que fue lo que paso- dijo el maestro.

Juvia entre sollozos le contó lo sucedido pero luego cuando se dio el momento de hablar de un posible acto mágico, ella se detuvo.

-Ella uso su magia- dijo Gray al maestro.

-Después de todo era inevitable- dijo pensativo.

-¿Magia?- dijo Juvia.

Gray se acercó a ella y puso de nuevo la chaqueta alrededor de ella para que no se sintiera incomoda en ese momento, ella le agradeció el gesto.

-Juvia Loxar, tu poder mágico es increíble, sin embargo no te habías dado cuenta de ello porque nunca intentaste hacerlo o estabas en alguna situación de peligro- empezó Makarov -Sin embargo es un peligro que estés fuera de este monasterio ya que no lo sabes controlar así que tendrás que quedarte- expreso.

-Yo no puedo quedarme, necesito irme, Gajeel-kun me está esperando- dijo angustiada.

-¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto?- grito -Si alguien te ve, si empiezas a actuar raro, la gente no dudara en hacer algo, la magia está prohibida, vivimos en una época donde no somos libres, solo somos un estorbo en la sociedad- respiro -Todos en este monasterio somos magos, y esto fue creado para ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades-expreso.

-Pero yo no decidí ser maga- dijo la chica triste.

-Es algo que está en tu sangre, eres maga de magia blanca, todo tu ser irradia poder mágico, y solo algunos magos experimentados podemos sentirlo, en este caso solo yo y unos cuantos del gremio lo saben- la miro -quédate aquí con nosotros, dormirás en la única habitación disponible- camino hacia la puerta para irse -Que Gray te explique lo demás- y se marchó.

-Juvia no quiere quedarse- miro por la ventana -Juvia quiere irse a casa- suspiro.

-No puedes, ya no podrás regresar, creo que hasta que sepas controlar tu poder- le explico a la chica.

-Pero no quiero- grito.

-¿Quieres morir o vivir?- le pregunto en tono serio.

Juvia lo miro mientras esa pregunta giraba en su cabeza, comprendió que discutir no era lo mejor, en su vida había pasado por mucho y esto era un golpe más del que se tenía que levantar.

-Desde hace mucho que sabemos de tu poder pero el maestro no quería involucrarte, pero sabía que tenía que traerte algún día- la miro -Responderé a todas tus preguntas- sonrió.

-¿Todos los que están aquí son magos?- pregunto Juvia.

-Todos- respondió -Incluyéndome, puedo hacer magia de creación usando algún elemento, en este caso el hielo, me tomo un tiempo dominarlo pero cada tanto sigo entrenando- le explico Gray mirándola.

-¿Qué clase de magia tiene Juvia?- pregunto.

-Eso es fácil de ver, solo los magos de magia blanca pueden controlar elementos, lo llevas en la sangre, eres una maga de agua- le respondió.

-¿Donde está la habitación de Juvia?- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Al lado de la mía en el último piso- la ayudo a caminar, estaba su cuerpo adolorido por el maltrato de hace un rato.

-Es mejor que te lleve allí y te cambies- dicho esto la llevo a su habitación.

-Gracias por todo Gray-sama- dijo Juvia en forma de agradecimiento.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal- la ayudo a acomodarse en su habitación.

-Si necesitas algo llámame, aunque en el día no paso mucho tiempo en mi habitación pero por ahora sería mejor que este todo el tiempo que me sea posible allí- dijo caminando a la puerta.

"De verdad muchas gracias" pensó Juvia.

_Por todos es sabido que el agua es fuente de vida, elemento indispensable para nuestro existir. Colma los mares, los subsuelos, las cumbres y los valles. Nuestro planeta azul lo es porque está embebido de agua. Pero es muy apreciada no solo por prevernos de subsistencia humana, sino también por ser un elemento mágico._

-Extracto del libro _Los 4 elementos_-

**N.A: hola como están, ya mi inspiración volvió y les traje este capitulazo lololol espero les guste la historia y bueno publico quería preguntarles algo…. Quieren que lissana este viva o muerta en esta historia? Dejen su respuesta en los reviews por favor, esto cambiaria ciertas cosas en la historia. Si escojen que esta muerta traería problemas en la relación de Natsu y Lucy, si escojen que esta viva traería problemas en la relación de Natsu y Lucy, esperen que O.o aja no les dire ustedes escojan y en el próximo capitulo que publique (lo tengo escrito pero falta ese detalle) veremos quien es el ganador xD. Por otra parte quiero decirles que ESTOY PARTICIPANDO EN EL CONCURSO INTERNACIONAL DE MANGA DE LA SHONEN JUMP es mi sueño, espero ganar estoy que me sangran las manos porque yo quiero ganar y que me publiquen en la jump *o* pero siempre saco tiempo para ustedes ;) adiós y nos vemos en sus reviews (¿) espero tener al menos unos 7 xDD **


	4. Chapter 4: Reencuentro

Primero debemos aclarar ciertos parámetros para comprender bien la historia.

Letra normal: diálogos, narraciones, etc.

Letra cursiva: título de libros y narraciones del libro en sí.

"entre comillas": pensamientos.

Letra negra: yo hablando xD

Ahora disfruten del capitulo

Capítulo 4: Reencuentro

Juvia paso la noche en el monasterio, estaba muy preocupada por Gajeel, de seguro estaba allá afuera buscándola, gritando su nombre, lleno de angustia. Miro por la ventana y vio cómo se asomaba entre las nubes, la luna iluminando la ciudad. La habitación de Juvia que estaba al lado de la de Gray era una pequeña torre que sobresalía en lo alto del monasterio, funcionaba como un observatorio pero fue remodelado para hacer dos habitaciones. A Gray le gustó la idea de quedarse solo en ese lugar, de vez en cuando estar alejado del mundo era muy bueno para él.

"Si esto es un lugar lleno de magos, entonces el sacerdote también lo es. Pero esto es ir en contra de la Iglesia, si se enteran, todos estaremos muertos en poco tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo usar magia? ¿Acaso mi padre era un mago? Creo que ahora todo está claro, es muy difícil conseguir libros así, de seguro el los consiguió por ser un mago, no hay ninguna otra explicación. ¿Mi madre también lo era? Y sino ¿Mi madre acepto casarse con el sabiendo su naturaleza o es que acaso nunca se lo dijo? Parece un sueño esto de tener magia, hasta empieza a gustarme pero yo quiero regresar a casa con Gajeel-kun"

Juvia se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Juvia se levantó y vio que era de día, el sol había salido completamente y ella aun tenía un poco de sueño. Empezó a moverse y sintió su cuerpo un tanto adolorido y recordó con nostalgia lo sucedido.

La chica sintió que alguien toco la puerta, se cubrió con sus sabanas mientras se sentaba en la cama y ella dio la autorización de que pasara. Gray Fullbuster entro a la habitación con una bandeja con unas frutas, pan, rebanadas de queso y un plato con crema de vainilla.

-Nos dejaron nuestro desayuno en una sola bandeja- dijo con un pedazo de pan en su boca.

-Gray-sama no se habla con la boca llena- la chica rio.

-¿Aun no te has cambiado?- le pregunto.

-Me acabo de levantar- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Saldré un momento para que te cambies, buscare mi silla para que desayunemos aquí- dijo Gray y salió de la habitación.

Juvia se levantó y abrió el pequeño ropero que tenía unos vestidos bastante sencillos, agarro uno celeste y se lo puso, se miró al espejo y cepillo su cabello. Lavo un poco su cara y se secó con una toalla. Luego escucho otro toque en la puerta y ella misma fue y la abrió. Gray pasó con su silla a la mesa que tenía Juvia en su habitación y desayunaron juntos.

-Ya quita esa cara, ya te acostumbraras a estar aquí- la miro.

-¿Cómo son las personas de aquí?- le pregunto Juvia.

-Son algo ruidosa y molesta pero sabes- sonrió -Creo que no podría vivir sin ellos- se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-¿Hay mujeres aquí?- le pregunto indignada.

-Claro que sí, ahora te llevare donde siempre nos reunimos, supongo que cuando las conozcas y estés con ellas te sentirás un poco más cómoda- le respondió.

Terminaron de desayunar y Gray recogió las cosas.

-Voy a llevar esto y arreglar algo, quédate aquí, vendré por ti para irnos, después de todo no sabes donde es- agarro la bandeja y se fue.

Juvia le agradaba estar con él, se sentía segura y protegida después de lo que había pasado, sentía que podía confiar en él. Se miró a un espejo en la pared de su habitación y se acomodó un poco sus cabellos ondeados azules, sonrió.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Que extraño, no creo que Gray-sama haya terminado tan rápido"

Juvia camino hasta la puerta y la abrió preparada para recibirlo e irse juntos pero vaya que fue su sorpresa al ver otra persona, alguien conocido, una persona del pasado, una mujer que llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida.

Juvia casi grito al verla, a esa mujer que la miraba con ternura, no pudo más y la chica abrazo a la peli azul. Ambas rompieron en llanto por la desesperación de no verse en tantos años, ambas sentían una gran alegría que no podían describir.

-Te he extrañado tanto Juvia- decía entre sollozos la chica.

-Yo también Lucy- la abrazo más.

-Lucy, ¿Porque te fuiste así? ¿Dónde habías estado durante todo este tiempo? Juvia estuvo muy preocupada por ti- le pregunto con cierta desesperación.

-Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que irme para alejarme del peligro, el maestro sabia de mis poderes, yo sabía de los tuyos, sabía que algún día vendrías aquí y podríamos recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido- limpio sus lágrimas -Perdóname Juvia, por abandonarte- se disculpó.

-Tú me abandonaste cuando más te necesite- lloro más la peli azul -Pero ahora que vuelvo a necesitarte, apareces y sé que estas bien- le sonrió.

-Juvia hay muchas cosas que quiero conversar contigo- rio.

-Hay tantas cosas que hablar- rio también.

Lucy y Juvia quedaron hablando por casi 2 horas contando sus historias, de cómo Lucy al perder su madre, su familia se había desmoronado, había escapado y mientras lloraba sola en un rincón de la ciudad vio que empezó a llover y estaba cerca del monasterio y entro a buscar refugio para no mojarse con la lluvia, fue ahí cuando el sacerdote Makarov la vio y le dijo que si no tenía lugar donde ir que se quedara, que no tenía más opciones, que aquel poder estaba muy inestable y no quería que yo muriera a manos de la Inquisición, fue así como ella llego al Gremio. Juvia también conto su historia, de la muerte de sus padres, la dulce compañía de Gajeel, su encuentro con Gray, de cómo la salvo de lo que sería un doloroso recuerdo si él no hubiese llegado, de seguro ya estaría muerta también a manos de la Inquisición.

-Juvia tu poder es inmenso, puedo sentirlo- le sonríe.

-Juvia no puedo sentir nada que venga de ti- la miro confundida.

-Solo los magos expertos de gran poder pueden sentir el poder mágico de otros- se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentada durante toda la conversación.

-¿Qué clase de magia puedes hacer tu?- le pregunto Juvia a Lucy.

-Soy capaz de contactar espíritus estelares, hablar con ellos, traerlos a este mundo y cuando necesite de su ayuda ellos me prestaran su poder- suspiro -Sin embargo, es una magia que esconde muchos secretos y consume mucha energía pero puedo invocar hasta 2 en un solo día- rio.

-Suena algo tétrico para Juvia- dijo con algo de miedo.

-Juvia vámonos- le agarro la mano -tienes que conocer el gremio- la jalo para levantarla.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y luego vieron a Gray.

-¿Cómo puede ser que tardaron tanto?- dijo Gray fastidiado.

-Nadie te pidió que te quedaras- le dijo la chica rubia.

-Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que la acompañaría a conocer el gremio- dijo apenada sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿Eso es cierto Gray?- dijo la chica -¿Desde cuando eres tan cabe lloroso?- rio.

-No me molestes y vámonos- dijo Gray.

Juvia caminaba al lado de Lucy mientras ellos discutían, parecía que fuesen amigos hace mucho y se tenían mucha confianza. Esto la desanimo un poco.

Llegaron a una gran sala de reuniones que estaban escondidos debajo del monasterio. Era el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Juvia conoció a las chicas del gremio, a Mirajane, y su magia especial de poder adquirir poderes de un demonio pero nunca lo usaba y era amable con todos; a Levy, una chica que entendía muchas lenguas antiguas y podía leer y entender cualquier hechizo; a Cana, una mujer fuerte después de beber tanto alcohol y la adivina del gremio, a Erza, la chica más fuerte del gremio y su magia era tener la capacidad de cambiar sus ropas por armaduras con poder eres inigualables; también a otras más que les pareció muy agradables.

Luego conoció a unos chicos del gremio, a Elfman, un chico que le resaltaba los valores de un hombre, al ser hermano de Mirajane tenían una magia similar pero el aun no era capaz de controlarlo; a Laxus, un chico rudo y presumido pero su magia del rayo le pareció fascinante; a Natsu, un mago que posea un poder elemental al igual que ella, el fuego era su fuerte y decía que había conocido un dragón, Juvia le creyó firmemente.

Todas las personas del gremio tenían una magia propia y les pareció muy amigable, pudo conversar con casi todos con la ayuda de Lucy y Gray.

Lucy noto que Natsu llevaba mucho rato observándola, hasta el punto de incomodarla, pero luego hablaría con él, quería pasar toda la mañana con su gran amiga.

-Bueno ahora lo que nos preocupa es como controlaras tu magia- dijo Lucy pensativa.

-¿Que miembro de Fairy Tail tiene una magia similar a ella?- expreso la peliblanca.

-Gray usa el hielo para su magia de creación y Natsu es un mago elemental así que creo que esos dos pueden ayudarla- dijo Cana mientras bebía.

-Bueno iré a decirle a Natsu- dijo Lucy.

Natsu se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa comiendo y vio como una chica rubia se acercaba a él. Ella se sentó al frente de él y le sonrió.

-Natsu tu eres un mago que usa un elemento igual que Juvia, por favor te pido que la ayudes- dijo la chica.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- mordió un pedazo de carne.

-Gracias por ayudar Natsu- dijo la chica feliz.

Natsu cambio su mirada a algo más serio y Lucy sabía que lo que seguía en la conversación no se tornaría en nada bueno.

-Me imagino que seguirás insistiendo- dijo Lucy muy nostálgica.

-Ella es nuestra amiga y tú no puedes hacer nada para ayudarla- le contesto Natsu.

-No quiero que pases por eso otra vez Natsu, no como la última vez- no lo miraba a los ojos por temor.

-Cualquier esperanza de que Lisina está viva, es más que suficiente para mí- dijo algo triste.

-Natsu lo voy a intentar pero antes debes prometerme algo- se acercó a él.

-Dime- se miraron fijamente.

-Cualquier cosa que descubra, tienes que prometerme que no iras hasta que tengamos un plan, la última vez tú lloraste toda una noche y yo no podía soportar verte así- Lucy empezó a llorar.

Natsu se acercó a ella y el abrazo.

-Lucy, te lo prometo, perdón por preocuparte tanto, pero tienes que entenderme, sé que ella no está muerta, necesitamos encontrarla, por Mirajane, por Elfman, por todos. Lucy para de llorar por favor, me estas lastimando- dijo mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo.

-Natsu, no tengo remedio- sonrió -A pesar de todo sigo a tu lado y tú me apoyas, daré lo mejor de mí y la encontrare, solo ten cuidado- se alejó de sus brazos.

-Natsu, la gente nos está mirando- dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Algunos del gremio se dieron cuenta de la escena que tenían los dos magos, pero al ver sus caras se dieron cuenta de que era algo grave y decidieron no decir nada al respecto.

**N.A: Hola estoy algo preocupada porque creo que no terminare el manga a tiempo T_T a pesar de que me estoy esforzando para conseguirlo tengo miedo de no terminar kyaa T_T pero bueno este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito y por eso lo publico. Dejen reviews ya que son importantes para la continuación de la historia xD Espero les guste y me despido t.t tengo que ir a la U casi me salgo xD pero bueno eso es otra historia lol xao. **


	5. Chapter 5: Espiritismo

Capitulo 5: Espiritismo

_El ser humano ha creído en la posibilidad de comunicarse con los espíritus desde tiempos antiguos. En Grecia se creía que los muertos vivían en el Hades y que se podía hablar con ellos mediante rituales. También en Asia y Oceanía, los chamanes decían hablar con los espíritus._

_Existen cinco puntos principales en la creencia del espiritismo, incluyendo la creencia de un Dios como un ser de inteligencia suprema y la fuente de todas las cosas; la existencia de Espíritus, que nacen simples e ignorantes pero con la capacidad de perfeccionarse gradualmente; la forma de perfeccionarse es a través de la reencarnación, con la que el Espíritu se enfrenta a muchas situaciones y aprende a lidiar con ellas; como parte de su Naturaleza, los Espíritus pueden comunicarse con los vivos mediante los médiums y también pueden interferir en sus vidas; finalmente, creen que muchos planetas del universo están habitados. También incluye la creencia de que lo que somos ahora es consecuencia de decisiones tomadas en otra vida._

_Los espiritistas no tienen rituales ni prácticas establecidas, pero su doctrina sugiere que los seguidores se adhieran a principios en común con todas las religiones. La religiosidad es algo más informal en el espiritismo. La única excepción es la Iglesia Espiritista Nacional de Alberta, que está organizada como una religión con ceremonias e incluso matrimonio._

-Extracto del libro _Mundo Espiritual_-

Lucy dudaba mucho en usar su magia para hacer lo que le había pedido Natsu, una parte de ella deseaba desaparecer y no tener que enfrentar el problema, pero otra parte se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido y quería hacer lo posible para remediarlo. Lissana fue capturada por guardias del reino luego de realizar su magia en un acto de defensa, de seguro fue ya asesinada después de que se la llevaron pero nunca más se supo de ella, tampoco era que había pasado un año o algo así, pero esos 7 meses, esos 7 meses donde Lucy se torturaba pensando que había sido su culpa, si no la hubiese dejado sola para ir a otra tienda, si no la hubiese llevado con ella, todo este sufrimiento no lo estaría pasando, o tal vez sí. De seguro Lissana ya hubiese tenido una relación sentimental con Natsu y ella no sería más que una amiga para él. Empezó a llorar y luego se llenó de rabia, no podía hacer nada. Quería saber si estaba viva y al mismo tiempo tampoco lo quería saber. La última vez que obtuvo una pista fue un gran error. Natsu fue a su rescate y no era la chica que ellos pensaban, era alguien parecida a ella. Natsu sufrió mucho y Lucy se deprimía mas al verlo así.

-Virgo- dijo en un susurro.

-Si no me ha llamado para un castigo entonces debe ser para un favor- dijo una chica de otro mundo mirando seriamente a una rubia.

-Virgo, te he llamado para un encargo- le dijo Lucy.

-Princesa, usted no desea realmente esto pero lo hare porque usted me lo pide- hizo una reverencia el espíritu.

-Seguramente te habrás dado cuenta, no quiero errores esta vez Virgo, cuando la información sea real entonces házmela saber- dijo Lucy.

-Como usted ordene Princesa, de hecho ya me encontraba averiguando el asunto antes de que me lo pidiera y debo decirle que lo he visto con mis propios ojos- cambio su mirada algo nostálgica.

-No me guardes secretos Virgo, dímelo por favor- dijo en un tono que casi le rogaba a su espíritu.

-Princesa- la mira fijamente -Lissana está viva- dijo finalmente.

Natsu y Gray estaban en el patio trasero del monasterio. Por esos lados no habían casas ni tampoco vivía nadie cerca, el monasterio estaba algo apartado del pueblo pero tampoco estaba lejos. La parte trasera no se podía ver al menos que rodearas el lugar, a veces alguno que otro mago de Fairy Tail se ponía a practicar o entrenar su magia pero siempre con cuidado y vigilando que ninguno de los habitantes de Magnolia los descubrieran.

En ese lugar estaban Gray, Juvia y Natsu enseñándole a Juvia cosas básicas de la magia, su magia.

-No puedes decirle esto a nadie, nunca aceptes una alta recompensa por la cabeza de uno de los magos de este gremio o cualquier otro o sino yo mismo te matare- le dijo Natsu enfurecido.

-Natsu, no seas tan rudo con ella- le grito Gray.

-Vamos Gray, no se puede confiar tanto en una persona así de repente- le dijo.

-Natsu, déjate de idioteces- bufo -Así nunca le enseñaremos nada a Juvia- miro a la chica que se sentía extraña en medio de todo ese alboroto.

-No tengo de otra- suspiro.

-Juvia no quiere causarles molestia- dijo apenada.

-Bien vamos a sentarnos en el piso y empecemos esto de una buena vez por todas- dijo sentándose.

Juvia se acomodó y Gray se sentó cerca de ella con Natsu en frente de ellos.

-Bueno Juvia, hay algo muy importante que todo mago debe saber al iniciarse, la meditación es algo verdaderamente importante, necesitas relajarte y liberarte de tus tensiones, una vez hayas logrado sentirte a ti misma, tu ser, tu alma, podrás unirte con tu poder espiritual y sacar lo mejor de ti- dijo Natsu como todo un maestro.

-Hablando así pareces muy inteligente- dijo Gray.

-No me molestes Gray, tu también deberías hacer lo que hago, a ella le es más cómodo que la acompañes- dijo mirando a la chica que se sonrojo y él le guiño el ojo.

Algo estaba tramando Natsu.

-Bien- dijo -Ahora comencemos con ejercicios de respiración, necesitas concentrarte y tratar de contactar tu ser interior- dicho esto Juvia cerro sus ojos y trato de concentrarse.

Los tres estaban concentrados y haciendo lo que Natsu los decía. Juvia respiraba tranquilamente, casi no escuchaba ruido alguno, hasta podría escuchar la respiración de Gray que estaba casi al lado de ella. Recordó las escenas donde ella deseo que todo desapareciera y ahí fue que su magia se manifestó por primera vez. Podía sentir el viento moviendo ligeramente su cabello y de repente le vino a la mente su preciada biblioteca y el manuscrito de su padre, ella tenía que regresar el día de su cumpleaños, tenía que leer lo que su padre tenía escrito para ella. Luego pensó que estar en sus pensamientos no ayudarían a manifestar su magia así que se concentró y junto sus manos pidiendo con todo su ser hacer algo de magia, forzó su mente, estaba sintiéndose algo cansada, podría ser algún agotamiento mental pero seguía ahí forzándose, intentando hacer algo, y luego recordó el rostro de Gray cuando llego a ayudarla del horrible ataque y entonces separo sus manos y paso.

-Gray abre los ojos- grito Natsu.

Gray abrió sus ojos que también estaba respirando junto a Juvia y entonces lo vio. La chica tenía una especie de esfera de agua entre sus manos, era pequeña como el tamaño de un huevo de gallina, giraba en su mismo eje y era un movimiento estable.

-Es muy pequeña- dijo algo decepcionada Juvia.

-Pero es perfecta Juvia, esto es un gran avance- decía Natsu fascinado con ese tipo de magia.

-Bueno de algo sirvió todo esto- suspiro Gray.

Continuaron practicando hasta que la esfera se volvió del tamaño de sus cabezas, Juvia estaba feliz por su progreso.

-Juvia creo que debes descansar por hoy, buen trabajo- la felicito Natsu.

-Gracias, Juvia está muy agradecida con su ayuda- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Gray llevo a Juvia a su habitación y él se despidió dejándola sola, era una tarde brillante y hacia algo de calor así que se cambió por un vestido más fresco. Salió de su habitación y empezó a explorar un poco el lugar. No había encontrado nada interesante pero de seguro los verdaderos secretos se encontraban en la parte más baja, donde se encontraba el salón donde se reunía el gremio. Mientras iba caminando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Lucy- se alegró mucho al verla.

-Juvia me tienes que contar todos los detalles, perdón por no estar ahí pero estaba atendiendo unos asuntos- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, te diré todo- sonrió.

Lucy y Juvia hablaron mucho rato, era evidente lo mucho que se extrañaban, Juvia estaba contenta de tener a su amiga de nuevo pero la idea de no poder volver a casa por un tiempo y que había dejado solo a Gajeel la entristecía mucho. Lucy hizo todo para animarla pero aun así Juvia se mostraba muy preocupada.

-Mirajane- dijo Lucy llamando la atención de la chica -Debemos hacer algo por Juvia no me gusta verla tan deprimida- le explico.

-Seguro te habrás dado cuenta que ella se lleva mejor contigo y con Gray y ahora está conviviendo con Natsu, dale algo de tiempo de seguro se acostumbrara- le sonrió.

-Realmente me preocupa- susurro.

"Realmente estoy progresando, Natsu-san y Gray-sama ayudan a Juvia con su magia, es muy relajante estar con Gray-sama, el siempre cuidando de Juvia, que amable es."

-Juvia vi esto cuando salí y pensé que podrías leerlo en tu tiempo libre así te distraes un poco- dijo Gray entregándole un misterioso libro a la chica.

Significado de la vida - Eriol Milan.

-La señora que me lo vendió dijo que este autor trato de plasmar lo que era la vida para el en una historia de aspecto infantil pero con mensajes para que los mayores entiendan, es algo complicado no lo entendí, por eso lo compre- dijo algo distraído.

-Gray-sama en verdad muchas gracias- abrazo el libro -No sabe lo feliz que ha hecho a Juvia- le sonrió.

**N.A: Hola yo actualizando ps xD pensaba dejar el capitulo para el lunes pero ya que .-. bueno primero que todo me disculpo si esta algo corto xD pero no se me ocurrio que mas poner pero no se preocupen, lo bueno ya viene pronto y de seguro les encantara, la maldita universidad no me da tiempo libre, adiós manga, lo cogeré como una practica ya que mis dibujos no son tan buenos t.t algún dia dia dibujare como rusky-boz o.o si ella es mi artista favorita, por favor, su arte es demasiado hermoso xD bueno dejen comentarios que eso me motiva siempre a seguir escribiendo mas para ustedes :D espero tener muchos reviews (¿) Medaka-chan que te puedo decir gracias por todos tus hermosos reviews tu de verdad eres una gran inspiracion para mi :3 **


	6. Chapter 6: Primer Encuentro

Capitulo 6: Primer Encuentro

La chica de cabellos azules estaba muy feliz con el regalo del mago de hielo, sin duda lo que más le faltaba era poder leer y perderse un rato con esas sabias palabras, era todo para ella.

-Juvia-chan está muy entretenida con ese libro- comento Mirajane.

-Leí ese libro hace poco, es algo difícil de entender pero a mí me gustó mucho- expreso Levy.

-Pero ella parece divertirse, puede que sepa muchas cosas como tu Levy-chan- le sonrió a la chica.

-Con que aquí estabas Juvia, realmente a esta hora no hay casi nadie en el gremio aunque nos obliguen a estar aquí- interrumpió Natsu en la mesa donde estaba sentada la chica, una esquina bastante solitaria donde ella se encontraba.

-Perdón, Natsu-san, no me di cuenta de todo el rato que paso, seguro estarás molesto- dijo algo preocupada la chica esperando lo peor.

-No te preocupes- exclamo -Un día de descanso no tiene nada de malo, podemos continuar mañana y puede que hasta tengamos una pelea- rio el pelirosa.

-Juvia no quiere pelear con Natsu-san- dijo cubriéndose con el libro.

-¿Ese libro te lo presto Levy o algo?- pregunto Natsu a darse cuenta de él.

-No- negó -Gray-sama le compro este libro a Juvia- aclaro un poco avergonzada.

Natsu se detuvo un poco a pensar claramente la situación. Gray rescata a Juvia de unos hombres despiadados, la trae al monasterio y le brinda primeros auxilios, casi siempre la acompaña y duermen en el mismo piso, el acepto fácilmente a ayudarla con su control de magia, y, ahora, ¿le compra un libro? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Natsu no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Gray Fullbuster, el gran mago de hielo, se mostraba tan caballeroso, sincero y amable con una mujer.

"Lo estás haciendo bien, Gray"

-Ya veo- sonrió -Esto de verdad es una sorpresa- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Dijo algo Natsu-san?- pregunto la chica mirándolo.

-Nada, no te preocupes, tomate el día libre- y se fue dejando a una Juvia confundida.

Habían pasado unos días desde que las lecciones comenzaron, no eran tan difíciles, después de todo tenía el poder dentro de ella y solo tenía que dejarlo fluir controladamente. Le agradaba Natsu, y ver como Gray le gritaba cuando era muy exigente con ella; se acostumbró al lugar y sobretodo, amaba estar con su mejor amiga cada día. Aunque a veces veía a Lucy algo extraña, pero nunca llegaba el momento para conversar de aquello, Lucy trababa de no dejar espacios y silencios entre sus conversaciones para evitar que Juvia le hiciera muchas preguntas.

Makarov estaba en la entrada del monasterio recibiendo a un joven con unas maletas llena de vestidos y ofrendas para el monasterio.

-Los vestidos y cosas de mujer son para Juvia- explico -Lo demás ya sabes que hacer- finalizo.

-Me parece bien- dijo mirando las maletas que dejaba.

-Espero que Juvia este aprendiendo mucho aquí- dijo admirando el lugar.

-Sé que quieres a Juvia como si fuera tu hija- suspiro -Pero por ahora no puedes verla, espera un poco más Gajeel- le ordeno.

-Si usted cree que es mejor así no me opondré a eso- lo miro.

-Una guerra se aproxima Gajeel, espero estés listo- dijo muy serio haciendo que el mayordomo de Juvia riera.

-He esperado esto hace mucho tiempo maestro, aunque sé que usted quería evitarlo a toda costa- sonrió -Estaré esperando impacientemente ese día- y se marchó.

El maestro vio como Gajeel se alejaba y finalmente cerró la puerta y cuando se dio cuenta, Gray los estaba observando desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Gray no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas- gruño Makarov.

-Sabes bien que todo lo que es acerca de ella, me interesa- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Aun puedo recordar la primera vez que la vistes, fue hace ya 7 años, estábamos con Natsu caminando por las calles- empezó a recordar.

*Flashback*

Gray y Natsu pasaron por mucho a su niñez, ya con 12 años eran algo más independientes, sin embargo aquella vez salieron con el sacerdote para conocer el pueblo y sus calles.

Gray recién llego al monasterio, su maestra Ul murió debido a un mago oscuro y para matarlo se sacrificó, salvándolo a él y a su otro compañero, el cual decidió separarse de Gray para buscar su propio camino. Natsu ya tenía un año viviendo allí, un día su tutor, quien aseguraba que era un dragón, desapareció y Makarov lo encontró y sabia de sus poderes, una fuerte llama habitaba su interior.

Iban caminando. Entonces fue cuando Gray la vio, una niña de cabellos cortos, azules, sonrisa encantadora y ojos de mar hizo que se distrajera mucho. Juvia tenía 9 años y estaba agarrada de la mano de lo que parecía ser su padre, era una niña hermosa.

-Gray- le llamo Natsu.

-No me molestes estoy ocupado- le ordeno.

-Parece que estas muy concentrado viendo a esa niña- dijo molestándolo.

-Idiota déjame- empezaron una pelea.

-Basta los dos- les grito Makarov. -Este no es lugar para peleas- los regaño.

Natsu y Gray anduvieron por el lugar, molestos porque el sacerdote los había regañado.

-Natsu, Gray- los llamo el sacerdote -Es hora de irnos- grito.

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más- le pidió Gray.

-No le haga caso, el solo quiere ver a esa niña- la señalo, Makarov al verla cambio su mirada.

-Nos vamos ya- grito.

Gray estaba molesto porque no tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a esa niña y Natsu solo se burlaba de él.

-Gray- lo llamo Makarov - Esa niña, esa atracción que sentiste por ella no es nada más que un poder mágico inmenso que puede ser compatible con la tuya- suspiro -Por ahora no te acerques a ella- dijo como una orden.

Natsu pudo notar una ligera preocupación en el maestro, se dio cuenta de una vez que no quería que esa niña sufriera encerrada y ocultándose por la naturaleza de sus poderes. Esa niña llamada Juvia Loxar, podría sufrir tanto como ellos, por tener un poder que era mal visto en la sociedad, por ser una maga.

*Fin del Flashback*

_La práctica mágica es inherente al hombre. Todo aquel que ha deseado desde el fondo de su corazón, ha visto como ese deseo se materializa._

_Entonces ¿qué pasa cuando creemos desear y las cosas no suceden? ¿Podemos hacer lo que queramos? o ¿cuáles son los límites?_

_El mago y la maga, aportan su inteligencia y su amor, el universo ofrece los elementos y la magia es el vehículo que hace posible la transformación de los elementos y el auto transformación de los magos. Pero para que esto se lleve a cabo se requiere de una elección, de decidir lo que se desea y que este deseo sea lo suficientemente claro, fuerte, que tenga la capacidad de resonar en el universo. _

-Parece que has llegado- dijo el chico de cabellos azules a su subordinada.

-Exterminar magos es mi pasatiempo favorito- rio.

-Aun no entiendo por qué son tan débiles cuando nuestras armadas los matan, incluso la gente del pueblo los sacrifica y ellos no hacen magia para defenderse- dijo pensativo Jellal.

-He oído que la magia que usan muchos requiere de mucha concentración, el miedo, el temor, los invade, son prisioneros de sus emociones y al final solo son un par de débiles- comento la chica.

-Ya les has tomado cariño a esos rebeldes, Ultear- la miro.

-Sabes que me uní a esto para encontrar al mago que alejo a mi madre de mí e hizo que pasara por todas estas desgracias- cambio su mirada calmada a estar muy enojada.

-Dios castiga la venganza- le dijo.

-Mira quien habla de venganza, mi querido Jellal-sama- rio a carcajadas -Lo dice alguien que tiene casi los mismos propósitos que yo- camina a su alrededor -Es impresionante que ames tanto a esa mujer pero tu deseo de venganza sea mucho más grande- sonrió pícaramente.

-Yo no acepto los engaños y las mentiras- suspiro -ella me traiciono- expreso Jellal.

Ultear lo mira y luego se acerca a él, poniendo su rostro cerca del chico.

-Dios te castigara cuando vea que asesines a la mujer más importante para ti- lo miro.

-Tal vez cuando muera mi destino será el infierno, pero por lo menos poder corregir mi error y limpiar al mundo de prácticas impuras- se alejó bruscamente de ella -Debes irte ya, no puedo permitir que los demás al mando te vean- le ordeno.

-Y pensar de que la gente te considera un santo- se retiró del lugar.

Jellal Fernandes, tomo el cargo de la Inquisición por una simple razón, encontrar a Erza Scarleth y asesinarla con sus propias manos. Algo que realmente aborrecía eran los magos, y enterarse de que ella fuera una de ellos lo destruyo completamente. Enloqueció de rabia y Erza desapareció y justo un día después de que lo dejo se prometió a si mismo encontrarla y matarla, para corregir el error de haberse enamorado de un amor imposible.

**N.A: Y con esto concluye el capitulo me quedo corto lo se pero bueno ya tengo el siguiente escrito y si recibo al menos 7 reviews lo publico de aquí a 8 dias, sino entre 12 a 15 dias xD los hago sufrir ps .-. La universidad ya me empezo a quitar tiempo y he aquí el efecto .-. pero bueno yo siempre trato de cumplir :D tengo una nueva historia se llama susurros de la lluvia :D búsquenlo y lean hahaha ha recibido muy buena aceptación y en los próximos dias estare actualizando aquel asi que ya saben xD me despido y ya saben dejen reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7: La Inspeccion

Capítulo 7: La Inspección

Alguien tocaba ferozmente las puertas del monasterio, era temprano, aun la mayoría del pueblo seguía durmiendo. Makarov gruño en su habitación, no quería levantarse, pero ese algo estaba empezando a ser molesto. Mirajane ya se había levantado y estaba vestida con su traje de enfermera, diviso por la ventana y su mirada cambio, corrió rápidamente hacia el maestro y lo despertó.

-Maestro tenemos problemas- le dijo asustada -Parece que son los inspectores- le aviso.

Makarov se levantó rápidamente y se puso su vestimenta lo más rápido que pudo.

-Mirajane ya sabes que hacer, por favor hazlo lo más rápido que puedas- dijo tembloroso.

Afuera del monasterio estaban los inspectores de la Iglesia, cada año hacen revisiones para que todo esté en orden, pero ellos siempre avisan, y este año parece que querían ser una sorpresa. Mirajane corría lo que más podía para llevar a la mayoría al salón del gremio, era un buen escondite. Tuvo suerte que muchos ya estaban despiertos, y que otros no se encontraban. Gray se escondió, el maestro podía inventar que estaba haciendo un encargo o algo parecido. Los inspectores ya habían visto a Gray, Mirajane, Lissana, Natsu, Alzack, Macao, entre otros como apoyo al sacerdote Makarov y al bienestar del monasterio, pero esta revisión sin previo aviso, hacía que todos querían esconderse.

-Quédense aquí, yo debo regresar y quedarme en la enfermería como siempre- les dijo a los miembros del gremio.

-Esta revisión me parece algo sospechosa- dijo pensativo Gray.

-Ya ellos están adentro, supongo que habrá que esperar- comento Natsu.

-Si además Juvia...- miro hacia todos lados y entro en la desesperación.

-Mierda como se nos pudo olvidar Juvia- grito desesperado.

-Pensé que venía contigo Gray- le dijo Lucy asustada.

-Yo no estaba allí cuando Mira me llamo- le dijo a la rubia.

-Gray ven conmigo- dijo la peliblanca -Tengo una idea- propuso, y Gray la siguió a pasos apresurados.

Makarov conversaba animadamente con los inspectores, hacia todo lo posible para no lucir nervioso. Hablaba de las hazañas de Dios, la biblia, de las acciones que hacían los demás en el monasterio, lo usual.

-Bueno ya hemos recorrido todo y parece que esta todo normal solo nos falta la torre de arriba y nos retiramos- dijo el inspector viendo su reloj.

-Rayos que difícil es caminar mientras ellos están por aquí- decía Gray detrás de un muro.

-Esto es muy extraño, hay más acompañantes para el inspector que lo normal- decía Mirajane preocupada.

-Ya se fueron- diviso el pasillo -Vámonos- sugirió Gray y la chica lo seguía.

Se colaron por una habitación que conducía a otra más adelante y luego vieron que la puerta hacia la torre de arriba estaba entreabierta, esto hizo que Gray Fullbuster perdiera la paciencia y hecho a correr.

-Gray recuerda el plan- le grito la peliblanca corriendo detrás de él.

Gray saltaba por los escalones y Mira casi se tropieza con un escalón. Se detuvieron al escuchar las voces provenientes de la habitación de Gray.

-Su habitación es muy desordenada, se nota que no todo el tiempo se encuentra por aquí- dijo meditando el inspector mientras un ayudante miraba de reojo las cosas de Gray.

-Así es el- el sacerdote rio -Pero es una de las mejores personas en quien confiar aquí- le dijo al inspector muy feliz de decir aquello.

-Vamos a la otra habitación y luego nos vamos- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Cuando el inspector y el ayudante se voltearon a dar unos pasos para ir a la habitación de al lado, la cual era de la Juvia, Makarov vio a Mirajane algo agitada y a Gray con una cara algo anormal. Supo de una vez que algo estaba pasando. Mirajane apresuro el paso y les hablo a los inspectores.

-Les sugiero no pasar por favor- los interrumpió -Dentro de esa habitación tenemos una chica enferma, aún no sabemos si es algo mental o algo contagioso- dijo preocupada.

El inspector y el ayudante miraron sorprendidos a la enfermera.

-Cuéntanos los detalles- le ordeno el inspector.

-Llego hace pocos días, se veía muy mal pero parece que tenía unos severos traumas y su cuerpo no estaba bien de salud, es mejor que tome reposo y se alimente bien- suspiro -Aun no sé si se trate de una enfermedad o si es el desgaste que ha sufrido por no comer bien- les explico.

El inspector y el ayudante entreabrieron la puerta para divisar a una chica de cabellos azules durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Es mejor que no respiren tanto el aire de la habitación- les sugirió Gray.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí- lo miro -Pensé que no estabas por aquí- decía el inspector.

-Acabo de llegar- gruño -Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí- sugirió -No querrán contagiarse- y camino de regreso a las escaleras con todos siguiéndoles.

"No sé qué acabar de pasar pero, Gray, Mirajane, muchas gracias, no se me hubiese podido ocurrir una mejor idea como la que tuvieron. Pero tendré que regañarlos después por esconderse todos y dejar a Juvia atrás. Aunque si la hubiesen visto en otras circunstancia de seguro ya estaríamos entiesados a la horca para mañana en el amanecer, pero, realmente, este gremio se preocupa por sus compañeros, por sus amigos, nunca me arrepentiré de haber creado esto, porque nosotros los magos, tenemos derecho a ser felices. "

-Gray-sama se olvidó de mi- decía triste Juvia.

-No lo culpes, creo que todos te debemos una disculpa- tomo la mano de la chica -No puedo permitir que me vean, perdón si te deje atrás- su mirada cambio.

-Lucy no te pongas triste- contesto Juvia -lo importante es que no pasó nada y esas personas ya se fueron- sonrió.

-Perdón por interrumpirlas pero el maestro nos llama a todos a una reunión urgente- las interrumpió Natsu que estaba arregostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Natsu- la rubia lo miro.

-Enseguida vamos Natsu-san- respondió Juvia.

-De acuerdo pero no se tarden- dijo antes de irse.

-Lucy cuando termine la reunión, necesitamos hablar- propuso.

-Supongo que es algo serio- dijo en susurros.

-Estoy preocupada por ti Lucy- la abrazo -Después de todo somos amigas- dijo.

-Juvia- rio -Tu habito de hablar en tercera persona poco a poco lo vas arreglando- ambas chicas rieron.

En el salón del gremio estaban ya todos esperando al maestro Makarov, Natsu como siempre, estaba impaciente por querer saber que era lo que quería decir el maestro, otros estaban preocupados y otros sabían que solo hablaría de los resultados de la inspección.

-Alzack- lo llamo -Tengo algo de miedo- hablo temerosa la chica a lo que él la abrazo.

-No te preocupes mi querida Bizca, de seguro no es algo tan grave- dijo tratando de consolarla.

Lucy y Juvia llegaron juntas y notaron un ambiente pesado, era obvio que estaban preocupados por lo que había sucedido temprano en la mañana.

-Por favor escúchenme- llego el maestro acompañado de su nieto, Laxus.

-Esta inspección nos tomó a todos por sorpresa pero tuvimos suerte que no pasó nada grave. Pero para la próxima revisen bien y no dejen compañeros atrás- miro a Gray -Pero bueno eso no es lo más importante aquí- suspiro -La inspección sorpresa no fue dada por el consejo de la Iglesia como se acostumbraba- se detuvo.

El gremio esperaba que el maestro continuara, si bien era cierto parecía preocupado pero permanecía al margen para no preocupar a los demás.

-La orden fue dada por el mismo Jellal Fernández- dijo.

Erza Scarleth tembló al escuchar ese nombre, era el nombre de ese hombre, ese hombre que tanto amo y ama firmemente. Si bien era cierto que era el jefe supremo de la Inquisición, la gente del gremio no lo mencionaba por el bien de la chica. Miro a todos a su alrededor mientras murmuraban y dirigió una mirada al maestro para que pudiera continuar con la explicación, acentuó con su cabeza y prosiguió.

-Como saben el inspector encargado de este monasterio, a pesar de todo, es como un gran amigo nuestro, claro que no sabe el secreto pero él está complacido con nosotros al no descubrir nada extraño por eso me lo comento- hizo una pausa -Me dijo que habrá otra inspección dentro de unos meses y llegara más tarde y lo más probable es que nos avisaría, aunque parece que ahora las inspecciones serán sorpresas- finalizo.

-Eso significa que tenemos que estar preparados para cualquiera circunstancia que se nos presente- agrego Laxus.

-De hecho Laxus y yo estamos preparando el plan de emergencia así que tan pronto lo tengamos les informaremos a todos- comento Freed al lado de él.

-Erza- llamo la rubia -¿Estas bien?- dijo la chica preocupada al mirar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Lucy, no pasa nada- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Lucy estaba al tanto de la situación, estas inspecciones significaban algo mas y tanto ella como Cana lo sabían, tal vez ya era tiempo de revelar el secreto, pero si lo hacia podría desatar un caos. Los rumores de más "masacres" se aumentaban, muchas personas inocentes estaban muriendo y grandes magos que no hacían ningún daño a la sociedad era torturados hasta la muerte, no podía soportar la idea de que por un error todos fueran ejecutados.

"Estamos contigo" escucho una voz provenir de su mente y supo que si seguía ocultándolo quedaría tan loca como su padre.

-Chicos- grito llamando la atención de todos en el gremio.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy?- le pregunto el maestro.

-Hay algo que quiero decir- dijo muy tímida.

-Pues dilo- le dijo Laxus.

Lucy pronuncia unas palabras y en un pequeño rayo de luz apareció uno de sus espíritus, en este caso era Loki. Eran raras las ocasiones cuando Lucy dejaba ver a sus espíritus, al parecer era algo importante.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Fairy Tail- sonrió.

-Loki por favor- le pidió Lucy a su espíritu.

-Al final no tuviste el valor suficiente para hacerlo pero por lo menos estaré feliz de compartir esa carga contigo- solo Lucy pudo entender aquellas palabras.

-Bueno si van a decir algo importante háganlo ahora- ordeno Laxus.

Loki lo miro y luego miro a todos en el gremio, el asunto era algo delicado pero lo haría, tenía que hacerlo, eran órdenes de Lucy.

-Virgo estaba muy preocupada y estaba deprimida por los últimos acontecimientos pasados- empezó -Pido disculpas a todos porque dejamos a Virgo sola y no recibió apoyo nuestro pero las situaciones cambiaron y los sentimientos de Lucy ahora son firmes y eso nos permitió avanzar- hizo una pequeña pausa -Lo que voy a decirles ahora es totalmente verdadero porque yo y Acuario lo comprobamos, no hay duda alguna- miro a los del gremio.

-No entiendo una mierda de lo que dices- grito Natsu -Dilo ya- dijo desafiante.

-Natsu- se dirigió a el -Antes que nada toma las cosas con calma y no enloquezcas por lo que diré- suspiro -Yo mismo la vi, encerrada en una celda con cadenas, siendo torturada, recibiendo visitas del mismo Jellal Fernandez, definitivamente no hay duda de que Lissana está viva- termino.

Un silencio tortuoso invadió el lugar, Lucy no se atrevía a mirar a Natsu porque no quería ver su reacción. Mirajane empezó a llorar en silencio y el maestro solo esperaba a ver que más tenía el espíritu para decir.

-Me tomo un poco de tiempo poder saber toda esa información, pero su ubicación fue algo frustrante, pero la encontré- dijo -Ella está en la capital del Reino de Fiore no muy lejos de aquí, en la sede de la Inquisición, en lo más profundo de sus celdas personales, allí se encuentra Lissana bajo el cuidado de Jellal, aún no sé porque pero el sigue con la idea de sacarle información- se detuvo.

Natsu sentía que enloquecía, Lucy tuvo que utilizar demasiado poder mágico como para mantener a sus espíritus lejos de ella y hacer que presenciaran todo lo que Lissana pasaba durante esos meses.

-Lucy está decidida a seguir hablando- miro a la rubia y ella asintió -Nos veremos pronto Fairy Tail- y se desvaneció.

-Chicos- los llamo la rubia algo temerosa.

-No digas más Lucy- ordeno el maestro -Espera un poco a que pueda asimilar la información- ordeno.

-No hay nada que esperar- grito Natsu enfurecido -Tenemos que salvarla, ya sabemos dónde está, pondremos fin a esto- Gray lo miro y se preocupó.

-Natsu-san- lo llamo Juvia -Cálmese por favor- le pidió acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- grito y en un acto de furia intento golpearla pero fue detenido por Gray al ver su actitud violenta.

-Natsu reacciona- dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Es por eso- susurro y el gremio callo de nuevo -Es por eso que no quería decirte, no soporto verte así- lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos -Lo menos que quiero es verte sufrir- confeso Lucy abiertamente.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero yo puedo cuidarme solo, si tan solo yo pudiese ir a rescatarla- empezó el chico calmándose un poco.

-Yo quiero luchar- grito Lucy -Quiero ser capaz de proteger a mis amigos, a las personas que son importantes para mí, yo- se señaló a si misma -Lucy Heartfilia atacara la sede en 5 días y nada harán para detenerme- les dijo a todos.

-¿Estás loca?- le pregunto Gray -Eso es peor que suicidarse- exclamo.

-SILENCIO!- grito el maestro para calmar los gritos y las locuras que decían sus magos.

-Nunca te dejaríamos ir sola Lucy, nunca, a ti, a nadie del gremio. Si tú te vas nos vamos todos contigo, porque estamos unidos en esto- alzo su mano -Yo no quería pelear pero la situación en la que vivimos es peor que la muerte, pelearemos en 5 días para rescatar a Lissana y lucharemos por nuestros derechos, porque todo ser humano tiene derecho a la vida- dicho esto el gremio lo acepto y gritaron todos que estaban listos para luchar, porque no había escapatoria, porque todo lo que tenían que hacer era luchar por una vida mejor, y si bien era cierto que muchos morirían, su sacrificio no sería en vano, estarían luchando por todas esas personas que murieron, por las que viven, por las que están por nacer, porque la magia es lo mas maravilloso que existe.

**N.A: Hola aquí actualizando :D ya leyeron mi otra historia? Se llama susurros de la lluvia y esta muy buena (¿) bueno espero que este les haya gustado :D y bueno díganme quieren que la historia termine pronto o se alargue mas? Asi como 25 – 35 capitulos mas (¿) no tampoco espero escribir tanto e.e bueno tal vez este fic llegue a ser de 20 a 30 capitulos quien sabe bueno dejen reviews que siempre los leo y se los agradezco 3. **


	8. Chapter 8: Nuevos aliados

Capitulo 8: Nuevos Aliados

-Aun no puedo creer que apoyaras esto- le decía Laxus a su abuelo.

-Me duele creerlo o más bien aceptarlo- lo miro -La venganza no es algo de lo que pueda alegrarme- gruño.

-No lo pienses de esa manera- le pidió -Piensa que estamos haciendo algo por ella- sonrió.

-Esta batalla también es por ella, mi querida nieta- dijo nostálgico.

-Mi querida hermana Mavis- suspiro -Ya han sido 6 años desde que te fuiste- miro al maestro -Realmente era una niña muy dulce- hablaba Laxus.

Mavis, la hermana de Laxus, la quemaron viva en frente de todo el pueblo, un niño aseguraba que la vio haciendo magia y era cierto, ella no pude escapar de esa acusación, Laxus fue el único pariente que vio el terrorífico acto, gritando por su pequeña hermana pero no pude hacer nada, sino el también estaría muerto.

-Ellos no demoraran en llegar, la alianza ahora debe estar más unida que nunca- dijo el maestro preocupado.

El gremio se preparaba para la batalla, algunos entrenaban tanto física como mágicamente. Lucy miraba con nostalgia a todos pidiendo perdón por haberlos involucrados así, tal vez muchos iban a morir, tal vez todos morirían.

-Si vas a salir no lo hagas sola- le dijo Natsu que había seguido a la rubia al ver que se dirigía por donde salían sin ser vistos.

-Debo hacerlo- dijo firme.

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer- dijo y empezó a caminar para irse pero Natsu la agarró del brazo.

-No te dejare ir hasta que me digas- dijo serio.

Lucy trataba de escapar del agarre del chico pero este era más fuerte. Natsu apretó el agarre, lo suficiente para molestarla, mas no lastimarla.

-Está bien te diré pero por favor suéltame- le pidió y Natsu obedeció.

-Voy a ver a mi padre- exclamo sorprendiendo al pelirosa.

-¿Estas segura de esto Lucy?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Tal vez después del ataque muchos no quedaremos con vida- sonrió -Quiero verlo y despedirme de el- suspiro.

-No vas a morir Lucy- la miro -No dejare que mueras- contesto.

Lucy lo miro enternecida, le agradecía eternamente su compañía.

-Bueno vámonos- dijo saliendo por la puerta al lado de Lucy.

El padre de Lucy estaba en una especie de manicomio que más parecía una cárcel, a veces cuando la persona rompía las reglas lo mataban porque venía más gente y no había suficiente espacio para todos. Pero actualmente no estaba tan lleno.

Luego de caminar bastante Natsu y Lucy llegaron a un gran edificio blanco con arquitectura compleja, tomo tiempo poder construir algo como eso. A pesar de eso lucia algo descuidado.

-Tomate tu tiempo Lucy- apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica -Cuando salgas yo estaré aquí por cualquier cosa que necesites- le dijo Natsu.

-Muchas gracias- Lucy puso su mano encima de la de Natsu como muestra de afecto y agradecimiento.

Lucy camino y entro al lugar. Pidió información y un cuidador la llevo al sótano, donde tenían a las personas que estaban perdidas, muchos fueron abandonados o eran peligrosos para convivir con los demás enfermos mentales.

El cuidador dejo solo a Lucy para que pudiera hablar con su padre, estaba de espaldas y no se había percatado de la chica.

-Papa- dijo la chica y el padre se voltio a mirarla.

-Lucy- dijo sorprendido. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se aferró a los barrotes de la celda en la que estaba, esto parecía más una cárcel.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo nostálgica.

-Pensé que te habías ido de aquí pero veo que me equivoque- extendió su mano a través de los barrotes -Quería que te fueras lejos para que no sufrieras más- dijo extendiendo su brazo para tratar de tocar a Lucy pero la chica se alejó.

-Yo nunca sufrí- dijo la chica algo enojada -Todo estaba bien hasta que tu mataste a mama- dijo con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Yo no la mate, ella se murió por la culpa de sus espíritus- rio -Ella usaba magia- siguió riendo.

Lucy se asustó un poco al ver el estado en que se encontraba su padre, en las celdas cercanas no había otras personas y tampoco cuidadores así que pensó que podría hablar libremente.

-¿Crees que no lo es?- hablo Lucy temblando -Tu envenenabas su comida, ese veneno la enfermo, todo lo que me habías dicho fue una total mentira- lo miro -Mama murió por tu culpa, ese veneno, lo mandaste a hacer para que nosotros pensáramos que había muerto por una enfermedad- decía entre sollozos.

-No puedes saber eso- grito -Nadie lo sabía, a nadie se lo conté- se pegó a los barrotes de la celda -¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto.

-Virgo me lo conto todo- respondió.

-Yo no conozco a ninguna Virgo- grito.

-Papa- grito -Escúchame bien lo que te diré porque será la última vez que lo diga- limpio sus lágrimas.

Lucy respiro, estaba ahí en ese lugar enfrentado a su padre y no se echaría para atrás, estaba decidida, después de todo ya no lo iba a ver más.

-Los espíritus, la magia, los acontecimientos extraños no eran de mi madre, ella no podía usar magia, era la única hija de las Heartfilia que no podía usarla y escapo y te conoció y se casó contigo y me tuvieron a mí, ella pensaba que sus hijos no iban a tener magia alguna ya que ella no poseía nada pero yo herede ese poder, yo soy la única que uso magia, tu mataste a mama solo por eso, entonces eso significa que si hubiese sido yo- hizo una pausa -¿Hubieses matado a tu propia hija?- le pregunto.

Su padre la miro asombrado, vio la hermosura de su hija, veía a su esposa en ella, recordó como pasaron todos esos años felices, lo que el mas quería era a su querida hija, Lucy Heartfilia.

-Eso no puede ser- empezó a llorar el hombre -Yo la vi- se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Ella me empujo para que no me vieras- empezó -El espíritu desapareció al verte, tu solo vistes a mama pero yo estaba allí, le estaba mostrando a mama lo que era capaz de hacer- termino.

-Entonces mate a Layla por una terrible equivocación- dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos -Pero tu mi hija, no te hubiese matado nunca- la miro -Eres lo más preciado que tengo- empezó a temblar.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, puedo usar magia para llamar espíritus y usarlos para mis beneficios, pero ellos también tienen sentimientos, amo a mis espíritus con todo mi ser- exclamo Lucy muy orgullosa.

-Lucy- susurro el hombre.

-Papa vine aquí por una razón- dijo Lucy -Mis otros amigos que también son magos nos enfrentaremos a la Inquisición a rescatar a nuestra amiga que tienen secuestrada y a pelear por nuestros derechos, tal muchos no salgamos vivos de allí, tal vez yo muera pero al menos sé que no lo hare sola, porque tengo a mis amigos- Lucy le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa a su padre y él se conmovió por el acto.

-Eso significa que no te veré mas- dijo.

-Exacto- afirmo Lucy -Esto es el adiós- giro y empezó a caminar para retirarse.

-Lucy- la llamo y ella se detuvo -Gracias por venir a verme y gracias por permitirme verte sonreír una última vez- dijo llorando.

-Adiós papa- dijo Lucy y se fue.

Al llegar afuera pudo divisar a Natsu que estaba sentado en unas escaleras de un puente. Se acercó al aun pensando en lo que había pasado. Natsu la vio acercarse y se levantó, bajo los escalones que faltaban para llegar al piso y se encontró con Lucy frente a frente.

-Lucy- la llamo -¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Natsu preocupado.

Un ligero peso se recargo en su cuerpo, unos brazos lo rodearon y vio los cabellos rubios al bajar la mirada.

-Natsu fue horrible- dijo llorando con fuerza -Yo me siento muy sola- lloraba con todo lo que podía, se desahogaba en el pecho de Natsu.

-No estás sola- la rodeo con sus brazos- Yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré- dijo consolando a la chica que lloraba.

Cuando ya se tranquilizó un poco se despegó del chico.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Lucy.

-Me imagino que ahora te sientes mejor- vio a la chica asentir con su cabeza.

Natsu espero a que Lucy se limpiara la cara y recobrara la poca alegría que le quedaba. Empezaron a caminar en silencio, recorrían calles y callejones bastante solitarios para no ser descubiertos o no sospecharan de ellos, aún faltaba para llegar el gremio, a Lucy le costaba un poco estar de pie, su cuerpo aun temblaba de las emociones que había pasado y su respiración era algo entrecortada. Lucy sintió un toque en su mano y unos dedos entrelazos a los de ella, haciéndola saltar.

-Así no te caerás- le dijo Natsu.

-Natsu esto no está bien, los que no están casados no pueden hacer esto- le explico Lucy sin soltar su mano.

-Esas reglas no aplican para nosotros- expreso -Nosotros seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos- le sonrió.

-Por el bien de nosotros y de nuestra gente- Lucy sonrió también.

Caminaron tomados de la mano así hasta llegar al gremio, personas que los veían pensaban que eran una pareja de casados pero no recordaban haber visto una boda reciente con la cara de ellos, los pocos que los vieron en esa situación dedujeron que eran unos rebeldes que no tenían educación.

"Todo el dolor que he sentido pude liberarlo, estar con Natsu así me hace sentir tan feliz. Si el supiera mis sentimientos, si el supiera lo que pienso de él, me pregunto si el me miraría así como el miraba a Lissana. Después de todo nada cambia, el aún se preocupa por ella y piensa en ella, aunque sigo sin entender del todo, por qué tomo mi mano."

-Maestro ya han llegado- grito Mirajane corriendo por el gremio en busca del maestro.

-Hazlo pasar Mirajane- le ordeno.

Un grupo de personas entro por las puertas de la Sala del Gremio y no era un grupo demasiado grande, pero a pesar de eso eran bastantes.

-Veo que solo vinieron unos pocos- dijo pensativo Makarov.

-¿Maestro quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Freed acercándose al grupo de gente.

-La alianza de gremios que hemos formado, pero parece ser que solo ustedes aceptaron venir, ¿verdad?- los miro y el grupo de gente asintió.

-Lamia Scale no es un grupo tan grande pero vinimos porque creemos en las palabras de su carta- hizo una reverencia -Cherry Blendy, Shelia Blendy, Jura-san y mi persona, Lyon Bastia, hemos aceptado apoyarlos y morir si es necesario- dijo fuerte y decidido.

-Nosotros el gran grupo de magos de Blue Pegasus hemos venido, el increíble Ichiya y sus 3 seguidores- dijo feliz el hombre. El gremio reía por la actitud de aquel extraño hombre.

-Este tipo no me cae bien- dijo Erza.

-Por cierto, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Makarov señalando a personas más que faltaban por presentarse, algo parecía muy sospechoso.

-En el bajo mundo de la magia se ha infiltrado esta información que hemos acabado de comprobar- empezó a explicar un hombre de voz algo gruesa y cabellos negros -Hemos venido aquí para apoyarlos porque creemos en lo que usted, Makarov, maestro de Fairy Tail, está tratando de hacer- finalizo.

-Tuvimos un pasado bastante difícil y queremos remediarlo, ya basta de huir, queremos hacer algo- dijo el otro hombre.

-Sus nombres- pidió Makarov.

-Rogue Cheney- dijo el primero que hablo.

-Sting Eucliffe- dijo el chico rubio.

-Ya veo, sabía que los había visto antes- camino cerca de ellos.

-Primero que todo parece ser que no confían en nosotros- miro al gremio y a los otros que habían llegado que tenían una cara con algo de sorpresa -Nosotros éramos de un gremio que al final la mayoría se mataron entre ellos mismos, al final solo quedamos nosotros y unos cuantos más- explico el rubio.

-No puede ser entonces ustedes son de Sabertooth- Mirajane dijo algo asustada.

-¿Sabertooth?- pregunto Juvia. Gray la miro.

-Así es- afirmo Rogue -Ya han pasado 8 años de eso, eso me trae nostálgicos recuerdos- comento.

-No vinimos a hablar de eso Rogue- dijo fastidiado su acompañante. -Vinimos a hablar de la estrategia de batalla que usaremos contra la Inquisición- dijo serio.

-Eso lo hablaremos mañana en la mañana- comento el maestro -Debió ser un largo viaje para todos, por ahora disfruten y descansen- finalizo.

La gente del gremio de Fairy Tail se abalanzo a los nuevos integrantes que lucharían con ellos en la nueva batalla que se desataría en unos días. Le preguntaban acerca de su magia, que tan fuertes eran, como estaba el mundo mágico en el exterior, entre otras cosas.

Sabertooth fue un gran gremio de magos, pero la maldad y la oscuridad lleno sus corazones, poco a poco nadie confiaba en nadie, la noticia de un espía y el ataque de la inquisición, la gran huida, el querer matarse entre otros, habían pasado 8 años de eso, y ya hacía unos cuantos más que muchos magos decidieron escapar de ese gremio antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. El día del ataque Sting y Rogue estaban encerrados, pronto iban a ser encontrados pero una niña menores que ellos los ayudo a escapar y estuvieron con ella un buen tiempo, aquella niña llamada Yukón, falleció 2 años después de haberlos salvados, debido a una enfermedad y no tenían dinero para comprar algún medicamento, y menos para que un doctor la viera. Lloraron mucho por ella, a pesar de que era menor, era como la madre que nunca tuvieron, pues ellos como hermanos llenos de magia y poder, en este mundo no había lugar para ellos.

-Gray tenía mucho tiempo sin verte- se acercó Lyon cerca de su antiguo compañero.

-Lo mismo digo Lyon- bebió su jarra de cerveza.

-¿Quién es esa linda chica que está sentada al lado tuyo?- agarro delicadamente la mano de Juvia y le deposito un ligero beso haciendo a la chica sonrojarse por el tacto.

-No la toques- se levantó Gray de su silla asustando a Juvia que estaba al lado de él.

-No sabía que era tu novia- dijo molestándolo.

-No es mi novia- le grito y se giró a mirar a Juvia que miraba desconcertada aquella discusión -Pero no puedo permitir que la toquen- sus ojos se encontraron y Gray le transmitía tranquilidad a través de sus grandes ojos grises, haciendo calmar a la chica.

-Tan rudo como siempre Gray- poso una mano en el hombro del chico -Así no se conquista a una mujer- rio.

-No sé de qué hablas- bufo.

Hasta muy tarde se quedaron todos celebrando la llegada de los nuevos aliados. Pues ya no faltaba mucho para la batalla y no se podía celebrar así nuevamente. Quién sabe si esa sería su última fiesta antes de lo que se avecinaba.

Gray se iba su habitación con su ropa de dormir puesta, pudo notar que la puerta de la habitación de Juvia estaba abierta y quiso ver si ya estaba dormida. Cuando llego se percató que la chica no estaba.

"Parece que no está aquí"

Juvia veía a través de aquella gran ventana la luna llena hermosa en el cielo oscuro despejado, su brillo iluminaba la torre así como a ella. Gray llego y la vio, no pudo tener una mejor vista, la chica con pijama, pero cubierta con su bata de seda, sus cabellos acomodados perfectamente, sentada en el piso sujetando sus rodillas y aquella luz blanca iluminándola como si de una hada se tratase. Si pudiera inmortalizar aquel momento para conversar esa figura para siempre, lo haría con gusto.

Juvia sintió que alguien la miraba, se dio cuenta por la silueta y la forma del cabello de que se trataba de Gray Fullbuster.

-Ya es tarde Juvia- se acercó caminando a ella.

-Lo sé, solo que Juvia no puede dormir- mira hacia la luna. Gray se acomoda al lado de ella para mirar aquella luna a su lado.

-Está preocupada por la batalla, sé que es eso, por tus poderes y porque tienes miedo a morir- la chica solo asintió triste por aquellas palabras.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo- afirmo Gray -Pero mi miedo es más bien inseguridad- la miro.

-Gray-sama es fuerte- le sonrió la chica.

-Juvia, ese día quiero que te quedes a mi lado, no quiero que nada malo te pase, incluso podría morir protegiéndote- confeso.

-Gray-sama no va a morir, el vivirá porque estará al lado de Juvia- el pelinegro se puso algo nervioso por esas palabras.

-Juvia vamos a dormir- dijo el chico para evitar hablando del tema.

-No puedo- contesto la chica -Me siento mal- abrazo sus rodillas.

Gray se levantó y se puso en frente de ella extendiéndole una mano.

-Todo va a salir bien- la chica toma su mano -si estás conmigo nunca te sentirás así- ayudo a la chica a levantarse y la abrazo -nunca te dejare morir- la aferro a su cuerpo.

Juvia estaba sorprendida por el acto del pelinegro, parecía muy preocupado y además de estarla abrazando de esa manera, él la hacía sentir muy cómoda y cálida.

-Juvia no sabe pelear- dijo en tono triste.

-Claro que si sabes- suspiro -el poder está dentro de ti- se separó de ella mirando lo hermosa que era.

-Vámonos a dormir Gray-sama- dijo sonrojada, cosa que el mago de hielo pudo notar.

-Está bien- y la siguió.

"Juvia aun te falta mucho que aprender. Pero no importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré a ti, me lo prometí a mí y a Gajeel"

**N.A: algo de Nalu para suavizar las cosas, no tengo ni idea como fue que Rogue y Sting llegaron a este fic XD es que veia el anime y me enamore de ellos y pues aquí estan 3 ahh debo decir que ya estamos por la mitad de la historia o eso creo xD quien sabe a lo mejor 10 capitulos mas y ya /o/ es que quiero escribir otra historia mucho mejor que esta y que susurros de la lluvia pero no. Debo terminar esta antes de publicar aquella 3 bueno agradezco sus reviews y bueno a partir de este capitulo responderé sus reviews por DM asi que cualquier pregunta o consulta la pueden hacer por medio de un review 3 adios nos vemos pronto que actualizare rápido xD **


	9. Chapter 9: Siempre cuidare de ti

Capítulo 9: Siempre cuidaré de ti.

Juvia caminaba por los grandes pasillos del monasterio. Observaba por los grandes ventanales el cielo azul iluminado por los rayos del sol. Se detuvo observando aquella maravillosa vista. Recordó todas las cosas que había vivido hasta entonces. Su difícil infancia, como conoció a Gray, la llegada al monasterio, y lo que había practicado con Natsu acerca de su magia. Y ahora tendría otro gran reto, la guerra que estaba más cerca que nunca. Luego suspiro.

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Juvia"

Escucho unos pasos y luego unas voces. Reconoció la voz del maestro del gremio Makarov, pero la otra voz sonaba algo ronca, sabía que la había escuchado antes pero aun así no lograba recordarlo. La conversación venia del pasillo siguiente y Juvia en puntillas camino hasta quedarse en el muro paralizada. Una parte de ella quería fijarse si de verdad se trataba de él y otra parte solo quería llorar. Esa voz, la hizo muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que si se asomaba a ver, solo era otra persona en el gremio con ese tono de voz parecido a esa persona. Pero este no era momento de dudar. Tenía que fijarse si se trataba de él. Se armó de valor y camino y vio el pasillo. Diviso al maestro riendo y la otra persona riendo también. Esa persona era importante para ella, y le alegraba muchísimo verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Gajeel-kun- le llamo la chica.

El maestro y Gajeel miraron a Juvia que estaba sonriendo y llorando por la cantidad de emociones que sufría en ese momento.

-Juvia- susurro aquel mayordomo que la cuido por tanto tiempo.

La chica no pudo aguantarse, corrió hacia el pasando por al lado de Makarov y llego hasta Gajeel donde lo abrazo, como una niña que no había visto a su padre en tanto tiempo, así eran sus sentimientos.

-Me alegra ver que te han cuidado muy bien aquí- posa su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Juvia lo ha extrañado mucho- decía llorando.

Juvia se separó de el con los ojos bien abiertos, se limpió sus lágrimas y seguía en frente de él.

-¿Que hace aquí? ¿Ha estado buscando a Juvia todo este tiempo? Pero Juvia está bien aquí- decía la chica algo alterada.

-Llévate a Gajeel a tu habitación- ordena el maestro -Así hablaran más tranquilos-

Juvia tomo del brazo a Gajeel y caminaron hacia su habitación. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Gajeel solo sonreía.

-Esta es la habitación de Juvia- dijo entrando e invitando a pasar a Gajeel a sentarse en una silla y ella se sentaría en la cama.

-¿Porque el maestro la puso al lado de ese mocoso?- dijo en un susurro que la chica de cabellos azules no pudo escuchar.

-¿Cómo supo que Juvia estaba aquí?- comenzó la chica.

-Makarov me lo dijo, sé que estas aquí desde la primera noche en que no llegaste a casa- contesto.

-Siento mucho preocuparle pero Juvia no tuve opción y además...- se detuvo. Se supone que no debería contarle el secreto a nadie.

-Lo es todo- afirmo.

-¿Todo?- dijo algo asustada la chica. No estaba preparada para su reacción.

-Siempre lo supe. Desde que naciste. Tu poder es necesario en esta guerra-

-¿Cómo sabe de eso?- pregunto la chica.

-Soy un mago de Fairy Tail y he venido a participar de esto, no puedo dejar a mis amigos solos en esto, y menos a ti- la miro.

Juvia no podría creerlo. Durante todo este tiempo pensó que Gajeel la estaba buscando desesperadamente en cada rincón del pueblo. Pensó que el estaría gritando su nombre en cada esquina buscándola. Miro a Gajeel y comprendió, su mayordomo era un mago, así como ella.

-Pero mis poderes se han revelado ahora- dijo pensativa -¿Cómo puede saberlo desde que nací?- pregunto.

-Eso era más que obvio- contesto -Con los padres que tenías-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Juvia tratando de controlarse, necesitaba desesperadamente saber toda la verdad.

-Juvia vine a traerte esto- saco de su chaqueta un sobre bastante amarillo y ancho. Juvia al verlo supo de qué se trataba.

-El manuscrito de mi padre- dijo sorprendida.

-Sé que ahora debes tener muchas preguntas pero no soy el indicado para responderlas- le entrego el manuscrito -Dentro esta todo lo que necesitas saber, ya sabes las reglas del juego Juvia- camino hacia la puerta para irse.

-A la medianoche de hoy sabrás toda la verdad- agrego.

Juvia vio que Gajeel se marchó dejándola sola con el manuscrito de su padre en sus manos. Lo abrazo.

"Solo unas horas más y Juvia sabrá quien es realmente"

Gray lo miro enfurecido. Encontrarse con esta persona que provenía de su torre que compartía con su Juvia lo había molestado de alguna manera.

-Mocoso- lo llamo.

-Gajeel- lo miro serio -Con que fuiste a verla- metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No tiene nada de malo que vaya a ver a Juvia, ya es tiempo de que sepa quién es- se agarró sus brazos poniéndose en pose define tal como lo había hecho Gray, pero a su estilo.

-No tengo nada en contra se eso- camino un par de pasos hasta quedar en frente a el -Debería golpearte por lo que me hiciste- le dijo.

-Era necesario, tu presencia podría haberla molestado, incluso se hubiese enterado mucho antes por tu culpa- suspiro -Pero todo esto fue por el bien de Juvia, perdón si te torture un poco mocoso- rio.

-No soy un mocoso, ya soy mayor de edad, no soy ese que conociste hace muchos años atrás, tú no eres el padre de Juvia- sentía que estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

-Mi deber es protegerla y eso lo sabes bien, además no entiendo de que te quejas- hizo una pausa -La tienes a ella para ti aquí, incluso duermen en el mismo piso y ella está al lado tuyo- iba a continuar pero una presión perturbo en su pecho. Gray en un ataque de rabia había agarrado a Gajeel de la camisa casi levantándolo.

-Idiota eso lo sé muy bien- grito -Hiciste que no viera a Juvia por más de 2 años, eso es suficiente como para golpearte- gritaba como loco.

-Si quieres golpearlo hazlo, no me defenderé pero solo te digo una cosa, ya la tienes a ella, ahora te toca protegerla, demuéstrame que en verdad la quieres- golpeo la mano de Gray haciendo que este lo soltara.

-Si dejas morir a Juvia te juro que te mato- grito Gajeel.

Un momento de tensión se apodero del lugar. Gray deseaba tanto golpearlo y desquitarse de todo lo que el había hecho para separarlo de su Juvia.

-Yo protegeré a Juvia con mi vida- dijo Gray interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Eso espero o sino me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz jamás- dijo amenazante y se marchó.

"Maldito Gajeel. No dejaste nunca que Juvia saliera sola hasta hace poco solo porque no querías que la viera. Ese día cuando estaba en la capilla, había cambiado bastante, su cabello era más largo y esas ondas y sus ojos, era lo más hermoso que había visto. Y su cuerpo había cambiado tanto, incluso su cara luce diferente. Maldito Gajeel, la has cuidado tan bien, pero yo la hubiese cuidado mejor, como si de una muñeca de porcelana fina se tratase. Tu no entiendes nada de como pase esos años sin verla, sin saber de ella. Pero tenerla aquí y compartir con ella, es lo que más debo disfrutar ahora. Yo, Gray Fullbuster, te protegeré con mi vida, Juvia Loxar"

-Feliz cumpleaños Juvia- susurro para sí misma en su habitación. Vio la luz de a vela que iluminaba la habitación y cogió el manuscrito en sus manos. Al fin podría abrirlo y leer lo que su padre había dejado para ella.

Y en la primera página:

_Para mi querida hija,_

Historia de un mago 

**N.A: si ya lo se muy corto pero hasta que cortarlo. No voy a actualizar hasta el 1 de noviembre por mi examen de admisión de la universidad. Sacare tiempo para traerles el mejor capitulo jamas contado(osea el próximo xD) me regalan un review? Eso me motiva mas a escribir :D ademas tambien subiré mi historia de Rivetra (Levi x Petra) asi que las interesadas en leerlo solo tienen que esperar un poco mas. Agradeceria que pasaran por mi otro fic, Susurros de la Lluvia, esta tremendo xD bueno adiós y déjame un review que nada cuesta. **


End file.
